TDI: Tale of a Russian and a crossdresser
by Seras of the Underworld
Summary: (Story discontinued with potential for rewriting) Sasha was happy for Brook, she really was. Brook gets to live his dream of being on TV, though why did he have to drag her with him? Now she gets spied on 24/7 with cameras, and has to compete in challenges for the sake of the amusement of others. It's not all bad though, there are a few people she can relate to.
1. Audition tape

**A/n:** Sorry if this isn't very good. Warning: This story contains a flamboyant cross-dressing guy, that could very likely be seen as a gay stereotype. I don't aim to offend you, the idea of Brook was inspired by Ranka from Ouran highschool host club, with a backstory and some elements created by me.

Sasha was inspired by what I want in fanfiction: cross-dressing girls, foreigner (preferably Russian for some strange reason), and physically strong girls

Also if anyone would like to draw a cover they're welcome to.

The story is typically centered around Sasha, and she talks with a thick Russian accent. I'm not going to go completely thick in typing it out, because it'd probably be a headache to read. Just keep this in mind. Look up Russian accents if you can't picture it. If there are missing words in the dialogue, this is the reason why.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total drama island.

* * *

The camera turned on to show a pretty looking girl with long, crimson red hair. Her face was accented with make-up and she smiled brightly into the camera. It was until she opened her mouth that anyone would realize she's a man.

"Is this thing on?" He questioned with a deep voice. He coughed a few times to clear his throat. "Hi my name is Brook, and we want to be a part of your show!" His voice took on a higher pitch, an imitation of a girl voice. "When I say we, I mean me and little sis Sasha here!" He turned the camera to a bed with an albino girl sleeping on it.

The girl didn't have much for feminine features. She had short, choppy white hair splayed across the pillow. She was bundled up in a thick, heavy looking gray sweatshirt and black cargo pants. Honestly, if she wasn't labeled as 'little sis', she'd likely be mistaken for a boy.

"Psst! Psst" Brook said off-camera. "Sasha wake up! We're doing the audition!" Sasha grumbled and rolled over. Brook resulted in poking her in the side with a stick. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Brook chanted, while jabbing her side.

Sasha's eyes snapped open, revealing pinkish-red eyes. She gave a bone-chilling glare into the camera before she grabbed the stick and whacked the camera from his hands.

"My baby!" Brook shrieked. The camera was tipped sideways and showed footage of only Brook's pedicured feet and the underneath of the bed, but their voices could still be heard..

"Vhy are you vakin me up for zis?" a voice, most likely Sasha's, asked. Her accented voice held a very threatening edge."Ve have done zis same tape over fifty times"

"But I wanna make it perfect!" Brook whined. "We need to win so my glamorous self can be famous!"

"Is zere any actual point in making me join you?"

"I can't leave you here by yourself! You'll be so lonely without me!"

"You just vant bigger chance at vinning!"

"But I want to show the world my adorable little sister!"

"I am not adorable!"

The camera was picked up and pointed at Sasha's scowling face before she threw something at the camera. The camera fell once more, and the footage cut off.


	2. Re:Not-so-happy campers part 1

**A/n:** Edited this when I realized this "~&~&~&~&~&~&" didn't work out right for some reason. 3rd person POV, and even fixed the rushed ending for extra measure.

Sasha is Russian, so use her dialogue in a thick Russian accent. I'm not Russian, but I like their accents. If I mess anything up, please don't be offended.

Russian accent: 'w' becomes 'v'; 'th' becomes 'z'; absence of words like a, to, or the. If you see bad grammar in the quotation marks, this is why.

Editing starts at first confessional.

 **Russian:** I used google translate, please tell me if I get anything wrong.

 **Da-** _(Dah)_ yes

 **Spasibo- (** _Spah- see- ba_ ) Thank you.

 **Nyet-** _(n-ye-t)_ no

 **Chto yebat' -** What the fuck?

* * *

Sasha POV

"I'm just so excited. We got picked! We got picked! I knew they would pick my glamorous self! After this talent scouts will spot me, give me a movie deal, then endorsement, then I'll marry a handsome underwear model, and-" This has been going on for the last two hours, and Sasha was feeling a little bitchy from how tired she was. That, and her sea-sickness that she was trying to sleep through. Unfortunately, Brook was bored, so he decided to wake her up at the ungodly hour of 9:00 a.m. To ramble about how excited he was. She was a _very_ light sleeper, meaning she couldn't sleep through this no matter how hard she tried.

So, for the better part of the time, she was listening to music. At least she was, until her mp3 died around 10 minutes ago. Now she just staring blankly at the sky, attempting to tune it out while trying to calm her sea-sickness.

It didn't take long for her to finally snap "Brook, please shut ze hell up!" The tired glare that she gave was intimidating, at least it was to the majority of the human population. Too bad Brook was immune.

The rambling red-head stopped and pouted. "I can't help it, I'm excited! I get to share my dream with you!" He said, before swiftly tackling her to the ground in a suffocating death hug. "This will start a new path of our lives! You will be famous, I will be famous. You will become more feminine, and get yourself a man! I get to show the world how adorable you are! And-" And of course while Brook was being affectionate, Sasha's pasty-white skin was turning red from lack of oxygen. She she used all her strength to push him away and gasped in precious air once released. Brook didn't acknowledge this, as he kept ranting on their 'future'.

"Then you and your man will get married and have many children. I'll be their godmother and we can all live in my many mansions and vacation homes!" He looked at her with a dazzling smile that made his brown eyes glitter. Honestly, Sasha half-expected there to be sparkles floating aimlessly in the background like in the many anime Brook forced her to watch.

"We're here! Get off my boat!" yelled gruff voice. This voice belonged to the ship's captain, who had the misfortune of dealing with Brook's ranting longer than she did. If she weren't so tired, she'd probably laugh.

They got off quickly, Sasha with her forest green duffle bag, and Brook empty-handed. Sasha was relieved to be on land again, while Brook was absolutely livid. His belongings were thrown into the water, releasing a giant splash, and soaking his clothes; which were a lavender blouse, dark blue denim capris, and deep purple flip-flops. His face flushed red in anger, and he didn't bother hiding a shred of it.

"Those are clothes expensive you son of a bi-" His profanity was censored by an obnoxiously loud air horn that made Sasha cringe. She lightly massaged her ear, as she looked around for the source of the noise, while internally cursing having sensitive hearing. She couldn't for the life of her figure out where it was coming from.

"Unfortunately, this is live TV, meaning you can't say those words," Said the host, Chris McClain. Sasha had to look down to keep eye contact because he was around Brook's height of 5'4", which was half a foot shorter than she was. "Our surveillance team will be monitoring you, and blocking out any offensive words by observing your gestures, lip-reading, and facial expressions. Things like f*airhorn*, sh*airhorn* bi*airhorn*,-" he went through as many as he could, watching in sadistic amusement as she cringed at the every time the horn rang. "-can't be said."

She gave him the most powerful glare she could muster, and he cleared his throat to hide any signs of fear. "Anyways..." He looked to the other contestants. " These two are Sasha and Brook. Sasha's the chic, and Brook's the dude." He didn't bother to elaborate which was which, regardless of the fact that both of them look like the opposite of their respective genders.

It wasn't until Brook was done yelling at the captain (who was leaving the dock, flipping a pretty finger that will likely be blurred on TV), and angrily fishing his luggage from the lake, did he finally notice his surroundings. "Where's the resort?!" He shrieked. He looked as though all his hopes and dreams were crushed, which in his mind probably wouldn't be far from the truth. His question remained unanswered, much to his dismay.

Sasha used this time observe the area around her, looking around the summer camp, and found herself appreciating this trip a little bit more. She would feel uncomfortable surrounded by luxury, and she would likely be closer to wildlife. She felt a little giddy at the thought. She really adored animals!

Her thoughts were broken by Chris. "All right now that everyone is here, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!" He said in a cheery tone, ushering everyone to the end.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in her gut. Moments earlier he was enjoying her suffering, and now he was the cheery camp counselor that everyone ignores and/or rolls their eyes at. She gazed at the dock warily, noting how flimsy its wood looked, and how it gently swayed with the waves. It didn't look like it could support 5 people, let alone all of the contestants. Chris jumped onto a conveniently placed boat, adding more to her suspicions.

Brook thought nothing of it and kneeled between a tan girl wearing preppy clothing, and another tan girl in a cutesy pink, white, and black outfit. He gave the camera a bright smile and flashed the peace sign.

Sasha stood alone, as close to the sturdy side of the dock as possible. She wasn't going to take any chances, as she wasn't that good a swimmer. She was average when in a swimsuit; but with her really thick gray sweatshirt and baggy cargo pants, she would probably drown with how much the clothes would constrict her. ' _Maybe I am catching Mama's paranoia..."_ Sasha thought idly, continuing her staring contest with the shifting dock. She didn't bother smiling for the picture. No matter how hard she tries, her pictures keep getting screwed up in their own special way. Brook claims it's because she never has a real reason to smile when her picture is taken, and her fake smiles look like she wants to murder someone.

Chris held the camera up."Okay! One.. Two... Three..! Oops!" he said after the camera clicked. "Okay, forgot the lens cap! Okay, hold that pose. One.. Tw- Oh!" He stopped again, and looked confused at the back of the camera. "No, wait! Cards full. Hang on.." He said way too enthusiastically for her tastes, the grin on his face not making her feel any better.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze..." The black girl complained.

"You and me both, girl!" Brook agreed, stretching his aching arm a little bit, before getting back into his pose.

"Got it!" He said, finally done with all of the interruptions. "Okay everybody say Wawanakwa~" He sang.

"Wawanakwa!" everyone chorused, before crying out in surprise when the dock started shaking.

Sasha was quick on her feet, and managed to escape. She jumped over towards the sturdy side, doing a somersault in the air to cover more distance, and landed on her feet. She gave a sigh of relief at not having to get wet. ' _Zank god for Mama and Papa's training, othervise I vould never pull zat off.'_ She looked over to the host, who looked pretty satisfied with himself.

"Okay guys! Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!"

* * *

Brook POV

Today just wasn't Brook's day. First he finds out that his dream resort was a fake, then he had to retrieve his bags because an ugly guy on his meriod (man period) threw them in the water, and now he's soaked to the bone while having to fish his bags out of the water AGAIN! He glared daggers at Chris, while fuming over the recent events.

He was grateful that Sasha at least saved herself from this fate, giving him one less thing to worry about, though he was a little peeved that she didn't bother to warn him about the dock. He noticed her staring at the dock earlier, but he brushed it off as her fear, which was drowning. Though he couldn't blame her, she was cautious, but stayed quiet to give Chris the benefit of the doubt.

He eased up on the glaring, and struck up a conversation with the black girl, who he later then learned was named Leshawna. The others were either talking, fuming, waiting patiently, daydreaming, or a combination of the previous choices.

Ten minutes passed by before Chris spoke up. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" As he stated this everyone started glancing at one another. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win 100,000 dollars!"

Brook went into one his fantasies, until the punk guy spoke up. "Excuse me!" He said, with a smirk on his face. "What would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her." He pointed his thumb at Brook.

The 'girl' in question looked around to see who he was pointing at, until he realized the thumb was pointed directly at him. "Sorry honey, you're not my type." He said with a flip of his red locks. Sasha looked highly amused, to say the least. Though Brook could have sworn he saw her take a few extra glances at the punk. ' _Awww, my little sister might have a crush!'_ Brook thought with a mental squeal, until he noticed Sasha was just glancing at his hair. _'Green is her favorite color... And he seems like he can hold his own in a fight, which is what Sasha wants in a guy.'_

The punk shrugged. "Not the first time I was rejected." He fixated his stare on the half-naked Asian girl. "How about her?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

The girl cringed a little in disgust, before asking Chris. "They're not co-ed are they?"

Brook mentally scratched the punk off the list of Sasha's potential matches. ' _I will not let that pervert anywhere near my little sister!'_

"No~. Girls get one side of each cabin, and dudes get the other~." He said these words in the same tone one would use with a small child.

The next person to raise their hand was the girl who had the qualifications to be a human barbie: small waist, long blonde hair, big boobs, fashionable clothing, and blue eyes. "Excuse me, Kyle!" Brook looked around to find out who 'Kyle' was, since he wasn't introduced to everyone yet. He internally face-palmed when he realized that the blonde was looking directly at Chris. He could understand forgetting a person's name, but the host of the show? "Can I have the cabin with lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are..." Brook glared at Chris, to which he ignored. "But that's not really how it works here. And, it's Chris!"

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die." Said the tan girl with the cutesy outfit. She grabbed the hand of the heavy-set woman, who Brook assumed was Sadie. Brook smiled at the scene, sad music playing in his head to accompany it. "And I'll break out in hives! It's true."

"This cannot be happening." The goth girl deadpanned, before being grabbed in a head-lock by the fat guy with the maple-leaf T-shirt. He grabbed another guy as well, that was dressed in sporty clothing.

"Awe, come on guys!" he said. "It'll be fun, It's like a big sleepover!" Brook smiled at his enthusiasm.

The sporty guy whispered something to the goth girl, before looking directly at the punk from before.

Brook scowled when he saw the punk giving a noogie to a poor deer. He was about to step in, before Sasha beat him to the punch.

"Vhy are you hurting poor, defenseless animal?" She asked. The punk stopped and stared blankly at her, her just staring back. A minute passed by before she disrupted the staring contest. "Vhy are you staring at me, did Brook draw on face again?" She unsheathed one of the daggers from her pocket, and used it to check her reflection.

"No, I just didn't expect an accent." He said with a shrug.

' _Come to think of it, Sasha hasn't spoken a word since she's gotten here...'_ Brook thought, watching the exchange between the two.

He let go of the deer, in favor of looking curiously at her dagger, not looking back as it scampered off."Sweet knife, Mother Russia. Where'd you get it?"

She let a small smile cross her face, not minding the nickname, even though it was probably meant as an insult. "I made it myself, from own two hands."

"Cool" he said with a smirk.

' _Awww, they're so cute together! WAIT! Bad Brook! You have to keep the perv away from your sister!'_ He thought, nodding to himself in determination, and paying no mind to weird looks he got for nodding at seemingly nothing. He glared harshly at the punk, until he noticed one small detail: the punk had blue eyes. This fact alone sent him into an internal frenzy. _'Sasha's parents have blond hair, even if it's dirty-blonde or wheat-colored. It's still blonde. Along with their blue eyes, and the fact albinism isn't passed down commonly through generations. My god-children can be blonde-haired babies with blues eyes!'_ Brook was mentally squealing at this discovery, having several images of cute blonde, blue-eyed babies cross his mind. _'I APPROVE!'_ one side of his mind cheered _'Wait, focus Brook. The guy is a perv! He could harm your precious baby sister!_ The other side reasoned. The internal battle went on, his face changing expressions with each side of the argument, much to the confusion of the other campers. After a few minutes, the battle was interrupted by Chris.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." He pointed to a location. Brook paid special attention so he could match names to faces. "Gwen." The goth girl. "Trent." Guy with the guitar. "Heather." Half-naked Asian chic. "Cody." Happy-looking nerd boy. "Lindsay." Barbie. "Beth." Nerdy-girl. "Katie" Tan girl in cutesy outfit. "Owen." The big enthusiastic guy. "Leshawna. Justin."

' _HOLY DREAMBOAT!'_ Brook thought, drooling a little when he saw him as both sides of his mind were doing prancing around doing a happy dance. _'My dream husband! How did I not notice him before!'_ He wasn't paying attention to the next name, too caught up in staring at Justin. He almost missed his name when it was called.

"And... Brook." The few people who paid attention to their earlier introduction, looked on in confusion when the crimson-haired 'girl' stood up to join them, instead the albino Russian they were expecting.

"Wait..." The one who voice the confusion was Beth. "I thought you said Brooke was a boy?"

"He is!" Chris said cheerfully, gesturing at the boy in question. Most of the campers were shocked. The punk turned pale, before turning a slight shade of green as he thought back to when he flirted with him. Everyone looked at Brook expectantly, before the cross-dresser sighed.

"Is it really that unexepected?" He asked in his natural deep voice, that everyone was shocked by. The punk looked back at Sasha.

"Wait, so you're a..." he trailed off, looking at the albino girl in shock.

"Da, I am girl. Does it really matter zat much?" She asked, shifting around awkwardly as the others stared at her.

"No, no it doesn't."Chris said, a little peeved that they got off topic." Now back to the situation at hand." Everyone shifted their attention back to him. He was holding a green, rolled up piece of cloth in his hand. "From this moment on, you are officially known as... The Screaming Gophers!" The cloth unrolled to reveal a picture of, you guessed it, a screaming gopher.

"Yeah! I'm a gopher! Wooooo!" Owen cheered.

"Wait what about Sadie?" Katie asked. Brook came to the same realization when he noticed him and Sasha weren't on the same team. He tackled the shocked Russian to the ground, giving her another death hug.

"The rest of you over here." He gestured to the spot where Sasha and Brook were.

Brook didn't pay any attention, this time. Too focused on squeezing the life out of the one he labeled as his little sister. She pushed him away, in favor of breathing, and he was held back by Leshawna. Chris threw a red flag to the next group, announcing them as the Killer Bass.

* * *

Sasha POV

Sasha gasped in deep breaths of air, which caught the attention of the punk guy, who she now knew as Duncan. She paid attention to the names while Brook was smothering her.

"You alright, Mother Russia?" He asked.

"Da..." She gasped out, breathing in the much needed oxygen. "Brook does very amazing job at squeezing out life." Duncan smirked at her misfortune. "Spasibo... For asking." She said, allowing a small smile to cross her face.

Chris tossed the flag at Harold, who held the flag with pride. "Awesome..." He said. "It's like... Amazing"

"Alright campers. You and you're team will be on camera in all public areas of this competition. " He gestured towards an ordinary-looking outhouse. "You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

*confessional* (confessionals won't count for the POV)

"Why do we have to be on different teams!" Brook yelled at the camera. "My little sister must be so scared to be on that team without me! Especially with that no-good punk!" He then started mumbling to himself. " _But then again he has the criteria for the ultimate goal..._ ADORABLE LITTLE BLONDE-HAIRED BABIES WITH BLUE EYES!"

*end confessional*

"Alright, any questions?" Chris asked, nobody spoke up in response. "Cool. Gophers you're in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the west." He stepped up to the gopher cabin to reveal...

"Bunk-beds?" Heather asked incredulously. "Isn't this a little... summer camp?" Sasha rolled her eyes and helped Brook with his many bags into the boys side.

"That's the idea, genius." She heard Gwen say, before she walked through the door.

"Ugh" she huffed. "Shut up weird goth girl!" Sasha set all of Brook's bags on his bed. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked to the bass cabin.

The beds were taken up already, the only available one being the one above Eva. Before she set her things on her bed, she took interest in what Eva was doing: lifting weights.

"You brought veights vith you?" She asked curiously.

Eva stopped, and looked at her suspiciously. "Yes, do you have a problem?"

A big smile crossed over Sasha's face. "It is refreshing to see females of zis country actually care for more zings zen looks and boys." She said with plenty of excitement.

"Ugh" Eva groaned, rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it. The girls at my school can't do more than 10 pull-ups. The boys aren't much better."

It was Sasha's turn to groan. "I know vat you mean. I vent to military school vith Brook and his tvin. Some boys vere vhining about little zings like sprains. Sprains! The only zing zat vould define zem as men vould be vone tiny zing dangling between zeir legs."

Eva grinned. "You're all right. How much weight can you press?" This started a conversation between the two talking about things like weight-lifting and fighting. Sasha learned Eva did kick-boxing since she was 3, and Eva learned that Sasha was raised in a Russian travelling circus. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Chto yebat' *airhorn*?" Sasha swore, before she she jumped at the loud noise of the horn "Seriously, in Russian too?" she grumbled. "I'm going to see vat commotion is, vant to join?"

Eva shrugged. "I'll stay here." She said and went back to lifting her dumbells.

Sasha walked to where she thought the sound came from, which was the girl's gopher cabin, judging by the people huddling by the door.

"Ooh man that white girl can scream." Leshawna commented from the door. They looked inside to see Lindsay balancing on a stool, staring at the floor with a fearful expression. On the floor was a cockroach crawling around, minding its own business.

"What is it?!" Lindsay shrieked, cowering away in fear. "Kill it! Kill it!"

DJ gave a deep gasp before jumping to higher ground, all while giving a high-pitch shriek. He landed on someone's bed, the bed collapsing under his weight.

"That was my bed." Gwen deadpanned.

Everyone started getting in a frenzy. Several were screaming; Heather and Beth climbed on top of the bunk-beds; Brook backed away to the wall; and Leshawna and Harold were trying to crush it. Sasha gave an exasperated sigh at the scene.

*confessional*

Sasha was rubbing her temples, attempting to ease her headache. "All of zem vere vorked up over little bug. Vat is wrong vith zese people?"

*end confessional*

Sasha had enough of the chaos and unsheathed a dagger from her pocket, flinging it at the roach. The dagger pinned it to the ground by its head, before Duncan came out of nowhere and swiftly cut it in half with an ax.

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen mused.

"Awesome." Harold commented, gazing at the roach.

"Vere did zat ax even come from?" Sasha asked while picking up her dagger from the twitching roach. She wiped the blade on her cargo pants, before putting it back in its sheath.

"Found it lodged in one of the stumps by the campfire pit, figured I'd pick it up for the h-*airhorn*." They all jumped at the sound of the obnoxious horn. "Seriously man? You're censoring h*airhorn*? That isn't even a swear! Anyway I picked it up for the _heck_ of it." He said, emphasizing 'heck' with disdain.

Meanwhile, Tyler was trying to seem macho for Lindsay. "If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, kay?" He puffed out his chest and gave her a cocky smile. "Cause you know... I can do that too." They gazed at each other adoringly, neither noticing or caring bout the fact that Tyler was one of the people screaming before.

Duncan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They always go for the jocks."

Sasha was shaking her head in disbelief at the mushy scene. "It is alvays eizer jocks or bad boys." This caught the delinquent's attention and he gave her a wicked grin, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Awww, does the Mother Russia dig me?" He teased

She looked away, a small blush evident on her snow-white skin. "I meant average teenage girl..." She mumbled.

The grin never faltered, until they were all ushered to the mess hall.

* * *

Brook POV

When they entered the mess hall, Brook and Sasha were hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"LISTEN UP! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day!" The chef could be seen as intimidating, and he reminded the two of the drill sergeants from military school. "Grab your trays, get your food, and sit your buts down NOW!" He ordered.

"Excuse me," Beth spoke up. "Will be getting all the major food groups?"

"Yeah." Harold said, not noticing Chef glaring down at them. "Because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!"

"Have a cow..." Brook heard Owen whisper to Noah.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chef yelled. Noah winced, and Owen bit his lip. Chef was waving his finger in a 'come hither' fashion. "Come closer fat boy! I didn't hear you."

He yelped, before continuing nervously. "I didn't really say anything important."

"I'm sure you didn't. You scrawny kid!" He yelled at Noah. "Give me your plate." Noah didn't hesitate, probably in fear of invoking Chef's wrath. Chef scooped another helping of the slop onto the bun. Brook watched in disgust as the slop tried to retreat, before being put on there once more. Noah walked away, looking suspiciously at the 'food'.

The next people in line were Sasha, Eva, Leshawna, and Brook. Sasha just grabbed her food and went to the bass table.

Leshawna decided to greet Eva. "Yo, wassup girl?" Eva just stared apathetically, before following Sasha to the table. Leshawna narrowed her eyes. "Oh, it's gonna be like _that_ is it?" she snapped.

"NEXT!" Chef yelled. Leshawna rushed off and Brook jumped before saluting out of reflex. Chef glared him down, before serving up his slop. "What's your name soldier?"

"Private Brook McArthur(1)!" He yelled in his deep voice, not backing down from the salute.

"At ease soldier, and grab your slop!" Chef ordered. Brook snapped out of 'soldier mode', before grabbing his food and scampering off to his table.

*confessional*

"Brook has little quirk not many vould expect." Sasha said to the camera. "Ven he vas in military school, he vas vorked harder zan most because of his 'interests'. After zat, he developed slight PTSD zat comes up venever military zings are involved. Ve call it 'soldier mode'."

*end confessional*

* * *

Sasha POV

Sasha was calmly sitting at the table, eating the sloppy joe Chef served, while the others were picking at theirs. Some were staring at her in bewilderment and disgust at this feat.

"How can you eat this crap?!" Courtney shrieked. Sasha stiffened, waiting for the airhorn to rear it's ugly head, before sighing in relief at not hearing it. 'Crap' seemed to be the only word so far that the censors are okay with. She assumed Chris would censor everything even remotely close to a swear just to spite her.

She shrugged it off and answered her questioned. "I've had vorse." She said simply. Taking another bite of the moving her food. "Zhough, it tickles little bit ven it moves in mouth."

A few people turned green, and pushed their plates away.

"How can you have worse?" Duncan asked, trying to get his spoon out of the thick paste in the bowl, before just pushing it away. "Prison food is better than this."

"I agree zat prison food is better. But regardless I have survived Mama's cooking, I can survive zis." Duncan was about to speak up, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" He said cheerfully.

"Yo!" Geoff called out. "My man, can we order a pizza?" As soon as he said that, Chef flung a butcher knife. It hit the frame of the doorway Chris was standing in. Geoff, and some others, freaked out. "Whoa! it's cool G! Brown slop is cool!" He spluttered at Chef's seething glare. "Right guys?" Everyone was agreeing nervously, in hopes of not setting him off.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris called out, before exiting the lodge.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked nervously. Sasha was trying to figure out why she was at their table instead of Sadie, before shrugging and continuing to eat.

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ reassured. One hour later, he was eating those words as they were waiting on a high cliff in swimsuits. He looked down with wide eyes. "Oh sh-*airhorn*."

* * *

(1) Brook is the twin of Brick from Total drama: Revenge of the island. It was actually unintentional to start out with. I picked the name Brook, because it is unisex name that is mostly used for girls, and I wanted to give him his quirk of having a PTSD from military school. It wasn't until I started writing that I remembered Brick. I decided to make them twins since while they have similar pasts, they are still nothing alike.


	3. Not so happy campers part 2 (part 1)

**A/n:** sorry for taking so long to update. My computer was being a cheeky dickwaffle, and I type out my stories on 's doc manager, which crashed in august if you didn't know and/or remember. It effectively deleted all the progress I forgot to save.

I'm also having trouble keeping up with schoolwork with all the Advance Placement(AP) classes and other college prep classes(I'm a junior in highschool).

I won't be updating that often, but I'm kind of determined to try to finish the story, and possibly branch out to TDA and TDWT. I try to make it seem like your watching the episode, while adding original stuff, and adding detail. I don't have much free time to observe the episode and keep on pausing to catch the dialogue, so I won't update as much. I'll try to do it at least once a month.

Also I'll start underlining when Sasha says complete sentences in Russian. Like this. Because honestly, when you have a second language, you most likely use it for communication purposes only. I'll still do little things like _Da_ and _Nyet_ in Russian, but I don't want to have to translate complete sentences. I don't know about you, but I find it annoying to go back and forth for translations in fanfics, .

Russian accent: 'w' becomes 'v'; 'th' becomes 'z'; absence of words 'a' 'to' or 'the'; r's are rolled

* * *

Sasha POV

"I did not sign up for this." Gwen said, staring warily at the waters below. Sasha nodded in agreement, internally cursing herself for the fear she felt creeping up on her. She always had a fear of drowning, her mom pretty much drilled it into her head. Ever since she could remember, her mom had her avoid swimming because of a horror story about her uncle (Sasha's great uncle) drowning in an ocean. Her mom was a bit of a paranoid person... Sasha didn't even learn how to swim until she went to military school.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Brook, who was donned in a lavender Speedo, creeping up to her; until he was engulfing her in a crushing death hug. "My little sis looks so cute in her swimsuit!"

"I am not cute," She grumbled, shifting awkwardly in his tight hold. She never did like showing skin, as her skin was so white it was practically blinding. That and she has to constantly make sure to put sunscreen on so she won't start burning in the first twenty minutes. Being albino did not have it's perks.

"It's seeing this, that I wonder how I thought you were a dude." Duncan said, not so subtly looking at her body.

Unfortunately for her, Brook switched her modest one-piece for a black bikini when they were packing their bags. It didn't look bad on her. It brought attention to her c-cup boobs, made her long legs seem even longer, and showed how fit her body was from the many years in the circus. She just felt awkward without her normal clothes, without clothes that actually covered her body.

"I prefer vearing my usual clozing. At least zat vay I vill not need apply sunscreen as often." She said, shifting uncomfortably before Brook released her. "I feel naked in zis."

"Not a bad thought, Mother Russia." Duncan said with a wink, before getting an impressive punch in the stomach by Brook, one that knocked the wind out of him.. "What's your problem, Ginger?" he wheezed, glaring down at cross-dresser.

"Do not say things like that about my sister." He threatened in his natural, deep voice. "Or I swear to all that is holy..." He stopped and looked just stared at Duncan's face. No words were exchanged, he just abruptly grabbed Duncan's face and pulled him down to eye level. A minute or two passed of him just staring had Sasha looking at her friend curiously. Just what was going through his head?

"Er you haffing thun there thinther?(Are you having fun there, Ginger?)" Duncan said through squished cheeks

Brook ignored this comment completely. "Are your eyes... teal?" He asked curiously, his voice shifting back to his normal feminine one. Sasha smiled. Brook always was easily distracted about the littlest things.

"Yeth, now will you let go oof my fathe? (Yes, now will you let go of my face?)" He said, attempting to pry his arm away from his face. It didn't work, however, since Brook's grip was too strong.

"This changes everything!" Brook said, quickly letting go of the delinquent's face. "Tell me if I miss anything!" He cried, before running into a conveniently placed confessional toilet. The two just looked on, Duncan in incredulity and Sasha in amusement.

He looked turned towards her, rubbing the area previously man-handled. "This doesn't happen often, does it?" He asked, almost reluctantly.

"More zan you vould zink." She said, a nostalgic smile spreading across her face. "He has done zings more severe for much less. You got off lucky."

*confessional*

"Teal eyes! That would be even more adorable on my god-children than the blue!" He cheered, before having a serious look cross his face. "While he may have the criteria, he is not prepared to make babies with my little sis. He must change for the better." He shifted back to the cheerful expression. "BLONDE BABIES WITH TEAL EYES! YAY!"

*end confessional*

Brook happily skipped out of the confessional booth, joining Sasha and the others while they listened to Chris explain the challenge.

"Okay. Today's challenge is threefold." He said enthusiastically, giving what Sasha labels as his signature Chris-grin. There's just something about that grin that let's you know that you're not gonna like what happens next. "Your first task is to jump off this one-thousand-foot-high cliff _into the lake."_

"Piece of cake" Bridgette commented.

If anything, Chris's grin got wider. "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks." He let out a few chuckles at the last part, as if it were hilarious about these circumstances.

While everyone was cringing, wincing and/or shaking in fear, Sasha was practically beaming. This didn't get unnoticed by others.

"What are you smiling at, Mother Russia?" Take a wild guess who asked that.

"I love sharks!" She exclaimed, the smile not dropping in the slightest. "Zey are such cute, friendly creatures."

He looked at her weirdly, along with everyone else on the cliff.

Well, everyone except Izzy.

"I _know_!" She agreed, clasping her hands together. "They're always like 'grrrr'" She started making a scary face with exaggerated hand gestures. "And everybody's like 'ahhh'!" She started making a fake scared look, before clasping her hands again with a smile. "But I'm certain they're all warm and fuzzy inside!"

"Finally!" Sasha cheered, raising a fist to the air. "Somevone who agrees viz me! People alvays look at me veirdly ven I say zis kind of zing! Sharks are cuddly creatures! Like snakes, or lions!"

"Ooh! And bears! Bears are nice creatures!"Izzy exclaimed. "My uncle tried to elope with a bear once while he was stranded in the woods! Too bad Aunt Edna threatened to castrate him when he was found. That really sucked, I was hoping Honey could be part of the family."

Sasha nodded, agreeing with her statement with the utmost seriousness. "I did not know zat vas legal in zis country." She said, her face etched in confusion. She sincerely believed that this idea could be possible "I alvays find myself learning new zings everyday" she said wistfully, staring blankly into space as she pictured a wedding with a bear in a dress.

Unfortunately, their conversation was ended by Chris, who looked just a _tad_ bit ticked off. "It's illegal." He said. "Now will you guys stop getting off track and focus on the challenge. We kinda got a schedule to keep"

"Sorry" Sasha said with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her head. She could feel heat rush to her face, painting it a light red.

*confessional*

"Before you start thinking my little sis is mental." Brook said, directly looking at the camera. "That's not it at all. Mother Nature is just kind of backwards for her. The hostile animals seem to love her, while the cute and cuddly kind seem to hate her guts. I've got no clue why, it's just always been like that." He said, before letting a grin cross his face. "It just makes my little sis more unique!"

*end confessional*

"Now back to the important stuff," He said, with a small glare at the Killer Bass, before plastering on his Chris-grin "Inside that wider area is a safe zone. That is your target area. Which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna drawled, only to be ignored.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually _survives,_ there will be a crate of supplies waiting below." He explained, gesturing to the pile of crates laying on the beach. "Inside each crate are supplies you need for the second part of the challenge: building a _hot tub._ The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers... will be sending someone home." He looked over the two teams. "Killer Bass you're up first." He said with an evil grin.

"Oh...wow." Bridgette didn't look nearly as confident as she did before. "So... who wants to go first?" She hesitantly said.

Nobody spoke up. You could practically hear crickets chirping. The silence was broken by Owen. "Hey don't sweat it guys." He optimistically said. "I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it was survivable."

Chris had this dazed look on his face as he zoned out with a reminiscent smile on his face. Sasha didn't want to know what was going through his head just by the word 'intern'.

"All right, who's up first?" Eva asked.

"Ladies first" Duncan suggestively said.

"Fine," Bridgette said hesitantly. "I'll go. It's no big deal..." Whether she was trying to convince the others or herself remains a mystery. "Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks..." She jumped head-first into the safe-zone, while the rest of the Bass watched from the edge of the cliff.

"She did it! Yeah! Yeah!" Tyler cheered. "I'm next!." He decided to get a running start, and jumped off the cliff with a cry of 'Cowabunga'. Sasha grimaced when he gave out a loud cry of pain, after he fell on one of the buoys floating along the safe-zone ring.

Sasha zoned out as she was pondering over what she would do. _'I could drown, but i could have chance at seeing cute little sharks. Drowning, or sharks? Drowning, sharks. Drowning, sharks.'_ This continued on until she felt Brook's hand on her shoulder. She looked around and saw that she and Izzy were the last people on her team to jump. _'I vas out for zat long?'_

"You can chicken out if you want, but it may cost your team the win." Chris said, a smug look on his face. She looked around, the stares of the others going seemingly through her soul.

"Vould you mind jumping before me?" Sasha asked Izzy nervously.

"Sorry, but I'm a gopher now!" Izzy cheered, which brought on the inner turmoil again.

"Jump little sis!" Brook encouraged. "The sharks will save you!"

"Are you some kinda crazy?" Leshawna asked, quirking a brow at him. "She's your friend ain't she? Are you trying to get her killed?"

"Just trust me, she'll be fine." He chirped. "The cuddly sharks will save her." The others looked at him weirdly, except for Sasha. This statement gave her all the encouragement she needed.

"You said zat ve only need to survive for vinning challenge, da? It is not determined by if you land in safe-zone?" She asked Chris, whose smug look shifted to slight confusion when she asked.

"That's the rules." He said.

Her only response was getting prepared to jump. She did a running start and jumped off the cliff, aiming solely for the shark-infested waters. Her body curled up into a fetal-position and she clutched her nose shut with her hand to avoid accidentally breathing in water through her nose. Her legs stung as she hit the water's surface, her body sinking below the murky waters of the lake.

The killer bass feared for her life when she hit the shark-infested waters. Almost all were wide-eyed, some were gasping, and others were crying out the albino's name when she didn't come up right away.

Sasha was not as confident as she was previously, once she was sub-merged. The water dulled her senses, and her sight was blurred when she opened her eyes. She was about ten feet under, and forgot that she needed air as she was freaking out about being underwater. **'** _'Vy did I zink I could do zis?'_ She looked around hysterically, and her blood ran cold when she didn't see any sharks around her. _'I did not fall in safe zone, did I?'_ She started to panic a little, her limbs slightly flailing. She came to her senses when she felt something rough brush against her exposed thigh.

Through her blurry vision, she could see the large outline of an animal. When she saw the fin, she broke out into a full-blown smile. She lightly pet the rough skin of the shark, and it nuzzled into her side. It wasn't until she felt the familiar burning that came with lack of oxygen that she remembered where she was and immediately started kicking her legs. Her vision was starting to fade, before the shark began nudging her again. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the shark, and it miraculously swam her up to the surface.

She gasped in breaths of air the second she emerged from the surface. The Bass were visibly relieved, but looked on in disbelief and awe as she was escorted to the beach by a 'psychotic man-eating shark'.

"Awesome," Harold commented, ignored by the others.

Sasha gave a grateful smile at the shark as she waded in the shallow waters by the shore. She stroked the rough gray skin and gave a giggle as the shark nuzzled into her side again. "You are such an adorable creature." she murmured softly in Russian. "Thank you for saving my life."

*confessional conveniently located on the beach*

"Just when you think you've seen everything," Duncan said, with dazed eyes and slightly shocked tone in his voice. "You see a hot half-naked, foreigner chick get saved by a shark. And then she starts petting it like a cat. What the f*airhorn*?"

*confessional end*

"How are you still alive?!" Courtney yelled in disbelief.

Sasha simply looked at her in confusion. "Vy are you vearing chicken on your head?" She asked, completely ignoring the question, much to Courtney's frustration.

Duncan decided to butt-in at this moment. "Princess here and the brick house," he said, gesturing at Courtney and DJ with his hands, Sasha now noticing that DJ had one too. "Chickened out while you were in lala-land. You gave us quite the scare."

"It's a medical condition!" Courtney defended. "Answer my question, how are you still alive?!"

"I vould have passed out, had it not been for zis little guy." She said, continuing to rub circles on the sharks head. The shark practically purred at the attention.

"I thought he said it was man-eating?" Duncan questioned. He extended his arm towards the shark to prove his point, and pulled back as its jaws snapped at it with a glare. Sasha didn't notice, and it shifted back to its domesticated attitude before she could. "You're treating it like it's your cat. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be evil and eating you alive.."

She gave him a weird look, as if Duncan just spontaneously grew four heads and announced himself as a grandma. "You have it backvards. Cats are evil vones, it is sharks who are friendly. Did I miss you hitting head on your vay down cliff?"

He just shook his head in amusement, giving up on fighting a losing battle. He just sat on the beach near the girl who defied the laws of nature, and watched as the other team jumped off the cliff.

* * *

Brook POV

The Screaming Gophers were just shocked when they stared down at tiny silhouette of the albino girl swimming with the shark. Chris had the biggest look of disbelief out of all of them.

"I'm shaking in my shorts." Noah drawled sarcastically as he looked down. "There's nothing more ferocious than a shark, cuddling."

"I thought you said they were man-eating?" Leshawna asked with a skeptical tone in her voice, raising a brow at the confused host.

"They should be," He complained. "I went through twelve interns just to test out this stunt! Why aren't they working on a teenage girl?"

"Maybe it's because Sarah's not a man? So the sharks won't eat her..." Lindsay deduced, with her normal dazed smile on her face. "That means all of the girls will be safe! Yay!" she cheered. Many face-palmed at her discovery.

"Her name's Sasha," Brook spoke to Lindsay as if he was talking to a five-year-old, not far from the truth considering all she's shown so far. "My little sis is just special like that!" He said with pride.

"Anyways... That's ten jumpers and two chickens." Chris said. "Screaming Gophers. If you can beat that we'll throw in a pull-cart to put your crates on."

"Nice," Trent commented with a grin. "Okay guys, who's up first?"

They all looked around, waiting for someone to volunteer. Everyone laid eyes on Heather, who straightened up in a snobby way. "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this."

"Why not?" Beth questioned.

"Hello? National tv. I'll get my hair wet." She said stubbornly. Brook just snorted, and Gwen just raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" Gwen asked.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it!" Lindsay cheered, looking to Heather as if she was expecting to be praised.

"Oh you're doing it." Leshawna threatened, her tone leaving no argument.

"Says who?" Heather asked.

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge cause you got your hair did, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" She sassed.

"Back off! Ghetto glamour, too-tight pants wearing, rap-star wannabee."

"Mall-shopping, pony-tail-wearing, teen-girl reading, peaking in high school prom queen!"Everyone was looking back and forth between the two, like a tennis match, as they each put in their side of the argument.

Heather had a smirk crossing her face, believing she could win. "Well at least I'm _popular._ " She said smugly.

Everyone was gasping as if that was the most powerful insult ever, with the exception of Justin (who was gazing intently at his reflection) and Brook who was bursting into hysterical laughter at how pathetic the insult actually was.

"What are you laughing at, drag-queen?" Heather demanded.

Brook just smirked. "Being popular is only worth something, if you can achieve it without spreading your legs." He said, with a sickly-sweet smile plastered on his face.

The others gasped and 'oohed', while Heather's face burned red with fury. "You're going down, fairy-boy!"

"Sorry honey, but that's your area of expertise, not mine" He said, inspecting the royal purple-nail-polish on his fingernails. He frowned when he noticed his nail-polish was slightly chipped. ' _I need to fix that up later.'_

Heather was just about ready to lunge at the distracted boy, until she was grabbed and hauled into the air by Leshawna. "You're jumping," she stated simply, leaving no room for argument.

"Put me down!" And Leshawna did, if you count throwing her into the lake as 'putting her down'. Everyone could hear her screams as she plummeted down, until she crashed into the safe-zone.

She sneezed when she emerged from the surface. "You two are so dead!" she screeched.

"Hey! I threw you into the safe-zone, didn't I?" She yelled. "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She mumbled to her self, before jumping down after. She gave a triumphant grin when she landed beside Heather in the safe-zone.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, Brook jumped off the cliff. He felt adrenaline pumping through his veins as the air rushed around him. He fell into the safe-zone, a good-sized splash following after. He high-fived Leshawna, and relished in the scowl Heather gave him from splashing her. He looked for his little sis and saw that even more sharks were surrounding her, fighting for her attention. He gave a giggle at how happy she looked. She was trying to give attention to all of them at once, it was like she was being attacked by a herd of little puppies.

A few people from his team jumped and, seeing as Sasha had the sharks occupied, he dove under the safety line and swam towards the shore. What he wasn't prepared for, was when Mr. tall, dark and gorgeous landed right in front of him. Brook's face morphed into an expression of awe at Justin's beauty, which seemed to intensify with the added water. Brook's face was gradually turning the shade of his hair.

 _'My dream husband is in front of me.'_ He was in heaven, with the Adonis standing in front of him with a dreamy smile. He was trapped in a daze, just staring at Justin. He didn't notice the others calling out their names, the sharks swimming towards them, or even when the sharks carried them towards the beach. When he snapped out of it, he was face-down on the beach, with the others looking at him worriedly. He stood up, brushed the sand of the front of his body, and pranced to the beach near the water his little sister was floating in.

"What did I miss?" He asked. Believe it or not, this haThis happened a lot. Brook had a bad habit of zoning out at crucial times.

Duncan, who was sitting near the shore by Sasha, was looking at him weirdly. "How could you miss anything, you seemed pretty occupied back there."

Sasha only had one shark curled up against her side, the others having swam away in favor of competing for Justin's attention. "You vere gawking at tan boy, vatever his name vas, viz same look you get vile vatching zose sappy anime you are obsessed viz . Adorable sharks svam tovards you two hoping to play, and zey visked you two avay to shore. Everyvone vas panicking for reasons I do not know. People from zis country are veird." She said with the utmost nonchalance, using one of her pale fingers to scratch underneath the sharks chin (if sharks have chins.)

"He will be my husband someday." Brook said with the utmost seriousness and determination. Duncan choked on air and looked at him in shock, even opening his mouth to say something, before Sasha interrupted.

"If you must, but I vant ze adorable creatures svimming around him." With an equal amount of seriousness.

"So who's the little cutie?" He asked, changing the subject. He was, of course, gesturing toward the shark that was basking in her attention. He personally didn't find sharks as adorable as she did, but it was best just to humor her. Duncan just gave up on following the conversation, and started zoning out.

"Zis little cutie saved me from vater." She said, smiling fondly at the shark. "Do you zink if I ask host, he vould let me keep him as pet?"

"Who could resist such a cute little girl like you?!" He squealed, engulfing her in another glomp. He would have effectively suffocated her, if not for her trusty shark biting at his arm. He released with a yelp, and jumped about a foot away. There was a bloody scratch, but he was okay overall.

"Good shark." Sasha praised in Russian, before switching back to English. "Vat should I name him?" she asked Brook.

"Let me think." he said, furrowing his brows and forming his mouth into a pout (a.k.a his 'thinking face.') Before they could choose anything, however, they were all swept away by a giant wave brought on by the last Screaming Gopher.

* * *

 **A/n:** Sorry to cut it halfway throughout the episode, but I've been working on this for the past couple of weeks. I don't have much time on my hands, but I felt I owed you guys at least something. I've written this much, and only went through 9 minutes of the actual show.

Review if you guys like it. I enjoy feedback. Requests of what you want to happen in the story are welcome. ^_^


	4. Not so happy campers part 2 (part 2)

**A/n:** I hate my brain sometimes. I kinda get writer's block whenever I start a new chapter. I would have everything thought through for the episode, but then my brain goes into overdrive. I think go through the respective episode, then the next, and so on until I find myself rewiring and creating songs for tdwt in my head, and then all stars, etc. By the time I actually get to writing the episode... My mind goes blank on what I'm supposed to do. It's pretty damn annoying.

Russian accent: 'th' becomes 'z'; 'w' becomes 'v'; absence of words 'a' and 'the'; r's are rolled.

This means Sasha's speaking full sentences in Russian, so I won't have you looking back and forth through the story for translation.

* * *

 **Sasha POV**

 _'I zink I just saw life flash before eyes'_ Sasha thought, as she was staring blankly at the sky, lying down on the beach. The sand underneath her was smoother than she would expect, and the slight moving was a little relaxing. It took a few moments for her to realize those observations didn't add up. _'Moving sand?'_ She took a glance underneath, and saw the familiar green mohawk. She was laying on Duncan while he was face-down on the sand.

"I advise that whoever is using me as a cushion, to get the h*airhorn* off" Sasha jumped a little at the blaring noise, but complied to his wishes.

She stood up and moved to offer a hand, but he just stood up, with his back to her. He didn't even look at her or even noticed who it was. He seemed pissed off, and turned around to threaten whoever it was, before noticing it was her "Sorry about zat." she said sheepishly, her face flushing again. "I did not realize I vas on somevone. It vill not happen again."

He was taken aback, trying to think of something to say. "I-uh" Before he could say anything, her eyes shifted behind him to see a shark buried underneath the sand, its tail sticking up in the air. Sasha being Sasha, rushed to dig out the shark and forgot about Duncan's existence for the time being. When she dug it up, she realized that it was the one that saved her.

She picked it up bridal style. Shifting her weight so she could carry it without straining anything. It was heavy, that was a given. The average great white shark weigh's between 1500-2400 pounds. She didn't struggle or wince, she was pretty used to carrying things as heavy as this. Her dad was a strong-man in the circus, and trained her to lift heavy items, many much heavier than this. She ignored the others cheering for Owen, and made her way the water.

She gently placed the shark back in the water. "You still need name"  She thought aloud in Russian. After several minutes of pondering over the name, she couldn't think of anything. "I never was good with names." she grumbled to herself. "I'll just call you Shark(Akula) for now. Are you okay with that?" As if the shark could understand her, it snuggled into her side. "I will take that as yes."

"Mother Russia!" She looked back to see Duncan running towards her. "We're getting to the second part of the challenge, weren't you listening?" The blank stare she gave him said it all.

"I vas more concerned over Akula." She said, absentmindedly petting said shark.

"Aku-what?"

"Akula." She repeated. "It means shark in Russian. I figured I vould name little shark who saved me."

"You're naming your shark 'Shark'?" He asked, an amused smile spread across his face.

Her face flashed red. "I could not zink of anyzing original," she mumbled. "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about Jaws?" He said with an amused smirk, and a roll of his eyes. This was met with a blank stare from Sasha.

"Vat do his jaws have to do vith anyzing?" She was confused. Why would he come up with Jaws of all things?

There was an awkward silence between them. Duncan looked at her, trying to figure out if she was messing with him. Sasha just stood there waiting patiently for an explanation. "You've... never seen Jaws? Or even heard of it?" To his amazement, she shook her head. "How could you not? It's a classic!"

She figured out he was probably referring to a movie, at least he most likely was. She shifted her attention to anywhere but him. "I have only been in country for zree years. I am not going to vatch every single 'classic' in existence." It wasn't until now that she noticed they were the only people on the beach. "You said everyvone else is vaiting for us, da?"

"Oh yeah," It just dawned on him that they actually had to do a challenge. "This isn't over Mother Russia," he said, before walking away to where she assumed the other campers were.

' _Vat isn't over?'_ She decided to leave this comment in her head. She bid Akula farewell and ran to catch up with Duncan. She, along with the rest of the contestants, changed into a set of clothes that they brought with them. She was relieved to be fully clothed, she wasn't a fan of showing her body. ' _At least Akula and his adorable friends took mind off it.'_

When everyone was dressed, both teams set off towards the campsite. The Screaming Gophers went their merry way to the campsite, while The Killer Bass were having trouble getting along. Duncan was kicking his crate, DJ was tossing it every now and then, others were pushing, and some were pulling. Sasha was awkwardly holding her crate. Seeing as the crates were almost as big as she was, she was holding it in a way that it was leaning on one side of her body, so she could see what was ahead of her by peeking over the side. It may feel uncomfortable, but it would be quicker to carry it than to push. Eva seemed to have the same idea, but didn't bother looking ahead of her. Sasha kept a lookout in case Eva ran into something.

"Ow!" Courtney yelped. Sasha craned her head back towards the tan girl, concerned about her well-being.

"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"I think I've got a splinter." She said. Eva's eye twitched slightly, before she dropped her crate and stormed towards the preppy girl.

Eva roughly picked up Courtney's crate. "Shut up and pick up your crate!" She slammed it down in front of the girl and glared, one half of her uni-brow perked up as if daring her to fight back. "Chicken."

"Hey!" she cried out indignantly. "I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here! You need me!" Eva and DJ exchanged skeptical looks, before they started moving their crates again.

Sasha continued her awkward method of carrying the crate, but decided to spark up a conversation with the tan girl. "I am unfamiliar viz vat CIT means."

"It means Counselor in Training," Courtney said, a proud smile engulfing her face, as she pushed her crate along. "I was training for a while now. If I didn't get on the show, I would've been a real counselor at a summer camp."

"Zat is good!" Sasha cheered. "Our team vill have advantage, da? Vat made you vant to be a counselor?" Sasha held a respect for camp counselors, if they could endure children with their sanity still in check.

"It looks great on a resume." Courtney said without hesitation. "I'm the top of my class, with plenty extracurricular activities under my belt. Colleges look for these things. I figured working with kids would be pretty easy."

Sasha looked at her incredulously "Have you vorked viz children yet?" Sasha asked. She had a feeling what the answer was, if she expected it to be easy.

This time she did hesitate, albeit slightly. "No... But working with children could't be that hard, could it?"

"It depends on children. I vas filled vith great relief venever siblings and cousins left for camp. Zough, I cannot help but vorry for who takes care of zem. I vould not vish zat fate on cruelest enemies." Sasha gave a shiver just thinking about what kind of hell her brothers have put counselors through.

"Really? What could they have possibly done?" Courtney looked skeptical. Surely children couldn't do anything that bad...

"Zey are pranksters, of high intensitity. Many counselors needed zerapy after trouble trio. Zey even corrupted sveet little Ivan and Irina in helping viz zeir master plans." She shivered at the memories. The children made counselors' lives hell. It's a wonder how they were never kicked out of camp.

Courtney looked bewildered at the very thought of what could've been done. "Wow... Wait, how many siblings do you have?"

"Total of tvelve, viz anozer vone on vay." She said this with the utmost nonchalance, as if she were discussing the weather. "Eight are younger, Zree are older, and I have tvin sister."

"How do you have so many?!" Courtney asked, she was practically gaping. Courtney's reaction kind of reminded her of Brook's when she first told him, only Courtney didn't faint.

"Vell, ven Mama and Papa love eachoz-" She'll admit, Brook might be influencing her.

"I know that!" Courtney snapped. Sasha's smile reflected her amusement, seeing the girl so flustered. "I mean, how can your family take care of so many?"

"I have big family, my family has alvays been like zat for generations . More children, more help in business. Mama loves children. Ve are used to it, it vould be veird vizout being around so many people."

"Family business?" Courtney asked curiously. "Do you live on a farm or something?"

"Nyet. Ve own circus. It has been in family for generations. Have you heard of Kusnetsov family circus?"

"Sorry I haven't, but that explains what you did back at the dock," she said, referring to how the girl leaped and somersaulted to the dock's sturdy side . "What did you do in the circus?"

"Several zings. Ve all are trained in multiple acts, in case vone of us gets sick or injured. I mainly play viz adorable animals, I have been since I vas little girl. For some reason people seem to find playing viz tigers and lions entertaining." Sasha gave a shrug, well as much as she could while holding her crate. "I occasionally breaze fire or zrow knives. I can do ozer zings, but I mostly stick viz zese zings. "

Tyler dropped his crate with a grunt, causing everyone's heads to turn towards the noise. "I've gotta take a wizz" He announced, before ceremoniously walking to the woods.

Eva set her crate down as well. "Hurry up, we're already behind." She groaned.

"Ooh! I have to go too" Katie said.

"You do? Oh my gosh, me too!" Sadie cheered. The two skipped their way into the woods, while the others waited.

Sasha set down her crate, and sat down on it. She stared blankly into space, until she spotted a bee. She spent a few minutes following the bee with her eyes. Courtney did the same, but decided to kill it by slapping it on her face.

"Ow!" she cried, her face bewildered. "I think something just bit me!" Sasha stood up to take a closer look.

"I zink bee stung you." Sasha's face held nothing but concern, as she examined the girls face."You're not allergic, are you?" Courtney shook her head, and Sasha's eyes continued to scan her face, until she spotted the stinger protruding from her skin . "It's stinger is lodged in face. Vould you like help in getting it out?"

Courtney attempted to get it out with her nails, to no avail. She only succeeded in making it go deeper. She resigned and said,"Yes, if you can."

Sasha looked at her nails, before sighing when she realized they weren't long enough to get it out. "I vill be using dagger to get stinger out. I apologize, but my nails are not long enough to attempt it." Sasha took out five daggers from the pockets of her cargo pants, observing the shape each one was in. She chose one with that had one bladed edge, putting away all the others, and gently held Courtney's face with her free hand. "I am using back of blade. Zis vill not hurt you, unless you move too much. Close eyes if you have to."

Courtney closed her eyes instantly, and prepared herself for the worst. Sasha simply made small movement, and the stinger was out. She pocketed the dagger. "It is done, zough zere may be svelling later." The albino girl backed off and plopped herself on the crate once more.

Courtney ran a hand over her eye, still feeling the slight pain from the sting, but relieved that the offending object was taken out. "Thanks." She said, and she honestly meant it. She took a seat alongside to the albino girl on the giant crate and they quietly waited for the three to come back from their bathroom break.

* * *

 **Brook POV**

"29 bottles of pop on the wall, 29 bottles of pop!" Brook cheerfully sang with the rest of his team, in his faux-girl voice. He skipped happily alongside his new friend, Leshawna, while doing so. "If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall!"

"Hey, look!" Beth yelled. "There's the camp grounds!

"That was easy!" Owen said, amazed that all they had to do was just take a joyful walk.

Cody nodded in agreement. "I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Finally! Took you guys long enough." Chris complained, sprawled accross a lawn chair. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Next part should seem easy enough, open your crates. But there's a catch-"

"I knew it was too good to be true. I just knew it!" Leshawna resigned, groaning at the thought of a 'catch', especially since Chris is calling the shots. She's only known him for a day and knows he can't be trusted "Ain't no way the challenge would be one little walk on the beach. Noooo, there's gotta be a catch."

Brook huffed. "Why can't it just be normal, where you guys just build a hot tub that my glamorous self can enjoy. I can't even enjoy it without my little sister with me." He whined. "Instead, I'm stuck with the hussie over there." A pout crossed his features, as he begrudgingly pointed his thumb at Heather. Some of them gasped, a few grinned, Justin was looking at his reflection, and Chris looked annoyed before he tried to continue the sentence. "The rest of you are good though."

"It's not even that muc-" Chris attempted to say, before he was interrupted yet again by a snarling Heather.

"Who are you calling a hussie, little trannie?"

 _'Too easy.'_ Brook smirked. "The stuck up half-naked asian girl that's pulling an ugly face." At that moment, he looked like he made the most brilliant discovery in the world. "Honey, I now know why you want the money." He gave her a pat on the head mockingly. "You're getting money to make yourself look pretty, you make me so proud! It will take a lot of work, but you may look decent-looking someday."

"If you would just le-" Chris tried, looking pretty annoyed.

Heather just flushed red with rage. "I look better than you, you prissy little fairy-boy!"

"You two are wast-"

"I beg to differ, Mohawk-boy seemed to find me prettier." He said with a smirk. "And you need better comebacks. You sound like a cliche teen movie."

"Can you sto-" Chris was getting pissed.

"I will end you!" Heather shrieked. "I will rip off the last tiny thing that makes you man!"

"This is getting ann-"

"Aw~" Brook cooed. "Did someone forget her favorite battery-powered friend?"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Chris yelled, silencing everyone. Heather froze in her position of attempting to lunge at Brook, who was taking on a defensive position. "Seriously, it's _really_ annoying! What is it with you people and interrupting me today. _Now_." He said, attempting to calm himself down. Brook was beaming, having pretty much won the argument, while Heather huffed and crossed her arms. "The catch is that you can't use your hands or your legs, you can only use your teeth to open the crates. We can't have it too easy for you." He walked to a red ATV that was on the beach. "I'm gonna look for the other team. To make sure you guys don't cheat, I'm leaving you with Chef as your babysitter. Anybody who uses their hands will be disqualified." With that note, he left the Gophers to themselves. Chef came sometime while the two were having their argument and just plopped into Chris's lawn chair.

"So, anybody have ideas on what to do?" Trent spoke up, seemingly eager about a team effort.

"Anybody have a set of chompers that can break through wood?" Noah drawled apathetically. He looked like he could care less about building a hot tub, which in Brook's mind was phenomenal. He then registered what he said.

"I might!" Brook chirped. The others looked at him weirdly, with the exception of Justin who was still mesmerized by his reflection. "It depends on how strong the wood is. Auntie Kat's cooking is essentially like eating concrete, so this shouldn't be too bad."

*confessional*

"Sorry Auntie Kat. Please don't take those words to heart. Your cooking is amazing!" Brook said with a fake smile plastered across his face, his eyes closed so they wouldn't betray his emotions. He didn't want to piss off Sasha's mom. The Russian woman was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry, especially with the added hormones from the pregnancy. Knowing her, she would lay in wait until he won the competition. "In fact, it's what I miss the most since I've gotten here..." He had to hold back a grimace at the lie.

*confessional*

He took an experimental bite out of one of the crate's corners. It gave way and he had a sizable chunk in his mouth, before he spat it out. He continued the process until his crate completely collapsed. With his done, he looked around at the others.

Some of the others were working on the crates. Izzy was using a rope to try to pull it open, Noah and Trent were working on a crate together. Owen was finishing up his crate quickly, as if it were food. Heather and Lindsay were just sitting around doing their makeup, which made Brook glare in their direction. _' If I can sacrifice the lipstick on my glamorous lips, they can sacrifice theirs.'_ His gaze shifted to the man of his dreams, who was gazing intently at his reflection, again. _'You're okay though, my gorgeous future husband!'_ He mentally squealed.

"Excuse me." Snapped Brook out of his fantasies of his dream wedding. He turned to see Beth trying to get his his attention. "Would you mind helping me with my crate? I'm not sure if I can use my teeth. It might ruin my braces..." Brook mentally squealed again. The awkward nerdy girl was so adorable! Beth reminded him of how awkward Sasha was when they first met.

"Sure thing, honey! I'll help you out!" He chirped. In about ten minutes he had Beth's crate broken down. "There you go!" He cheered, before trying to moving his jaw around to somehow relieve the soreness. _'I gotta know the Hussie's secret. How not to have an aching jaw after 20 minutes with wood in my mouth.'_

 _'Zat is not very nice'_ One side of his mind said, the one he labeled as his conscience. When he doubted something, he'd have a habit of arguing with himself. This side of his mind, for instance, was voiced by Sasha. Because his little sister was so angelic~. If it got _too_ bad, he'd start picturing the cliche devil and angel on his shoulders, angel being Sasha in an flowy white dress and a glimmering halo atop her adorable head, and the devil being Johnny Depp in a sexy tight devil outfit. Seriously, who wouldn't want a tiny Johnny Depp on their shoulder? He's dead sexy for a 52-year-old man. _'For all you know she could be nice, normal girl. It is not nice to assume zings. Vat vould Sasha zink?'_

 _'She would be disappointed in me.'_ He thought, sulking a little. _'And then she'd gush about animals to make me feel better.'_

 _'But the hussie deserves it.'_ Johnny Depp said _'She's over there doing her makeup, while your glamorous self has to do the grunt work. She had the nerve to complain about her hair earlier. Even you're not that shallow.'_

 _'You're right.'_ Brook agreed, glaring at the girl as she just yawned and watched as everyone worked, not caring at all about the challenge.

 _'Of course I'm right, I'm you.'_ Johnny Depp did a hair-flip in the recesses of his mind, something Brook would normally do. Brook just stared dumbly into space, as he processed that thought, before shaking his head abruptly in an attempt to get that image out of his head. Johnny Depp and hair-flipping do not mix. Well maybe when he was Willy Wonka... But other than that, nope.

"Gir- I mean boy. Would you mind helping me with this?" Leshawna called, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Coming!"

* * *

 **Sasha POV**

Tyler was back quickly, so everyone was waiting on Katie and Sadie. After about ten minutes, the two girls walked back in satisfaction, their faces practically beaming. Sasha and Courtney got to their feet. Sasha grabbed her crate in her previous awkward hold, and Courtney was subconsciously caressing her eye.

"All better?" Eva asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup." Katie simply stated.

"Can we go now?" Courtney asked. "I think my eye is swelling up."

"Ve probably should get to camp..." Sasha agreed. In her field of vision, she happened to see the two girls pushing their crate, and happened to notice the skin of their legs starting to look a little red. _'Is it healzy, being zat red?'_ She didn't know. She never really paid attention to what normal skin was like, or when she should be concerned or not. She didn't know if red was a good thing or bad thing on legs. _'Maybe zey sat on somezing wrong...'_ She did a mental shrug, since her arms were full of crate. It couldn't be that bad...

Katie and Sadie were saying something to each other that she couldn't hear, and the group was enveloped in silence once more. About twenty minutes passed by of comfortable silence. Everyone was carrying/pushing/kicking their respective crates. Sasha was doing her awkward hold wile enjoying the sounds of nature around her.

"Okay I have to scratch!" Sadie cried. Both of the girls started scratching their bottoms. Sasha turned her head to the sound of a motor that started coming towards them. Sasha decided to give her self a small break and set the crate down.

The others moved out of the way when Chris drove in on his red ATV parking a few feet behind the scratching girls. "You guys are way behind the other team." He said. "Like, _way_ behind. What's the problem?"

"Their butts are itchy." Courtney said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing her arms and just staring at Chris. Sasha felt concerned since her eye was almost swollen shut because of the bee sting.

Chris yelped at the sight. "Oh my boxers that's bad!" This caused Courtney to cover her eye self-consciously, and for Sasha to feel confused.

 _'Is 'oh my boxers?', common phrase?'_ She wasn't an expert in Canadian slang, but she'd never heard of that saying.

Bridgette looked thoughtfully at the two girls. "Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?" She had her finger on her face in thought. Sasha could tell she had something in mind when she asked that question.

"Yeah..." Katie confirmed.

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you squatted over?"

"They were kinda oval-shaped... and green... and all over the place." Sadie said, her and Katie still furiously scratching.

"Were they low to the ground?" Bridgette asked, using her and to emphasize. "About this big?" She used her hands to demonstrate. It finally dawned on Sasha what happened to them. What were the plants called again? Her brothers had the same problem when playing in the woods behind their house.

 ** _FLASHBACK, about 3 years prior._**

 _They were just enjoying a summer day on their back porch. Sitting at outside tables, 13-year-old Sasha was sipping lemonade in the shade while 13-year-old Brook was talking animately with her. Her paternal grandmother Olga, who was also albino, was sitting with them._

 _She admittedly didn't change much since back then. She was still wearing baggy, comfortable clothes in darker colors back then. The only difference look-wise was that her hair was longer (ending at her upper back), and she wore eye-glasses with shaded lenses._

 _Brook was very different. This was before he actually went too into the cross-dressing habits, and before he died his hair. He wore a light-blue unzipped zip-up hoodie over a white T-shirt, and a white denim mini-skirt. His hair was black, and cut at the nape of his neck with his bangs framed his face. He didn't wear as much make-up back then, just a layer of clear, blue-raspberry flavored lip-gloss._

 _Their families were hanging out with each other, enjoying a sunny day. The mother's and her 19-year-old sister Anastasia were sitting out in the sun, having casual conversation, watching the kids play in the backyard. Sasha's father, Igor, and her 21-year-old brother Sergei were cooking food for everyone._

 _Sofiya, Sasha's twin sister, was teaching the younger sisters acrobatic moves. Sofiya looked exactly like Sasha, only she had color. She had blue eyes, tan skin, and had strawberry-blonde hair put into a high pony-tail. She was dressed in a navy-blue leotard._

 _Their 9-year-old sister, Alisa, was copying the moves almost perfectly while dressed in a light-green leotard. 6-year-old Irina was stumbling a bit while dressed in a pink one._

 _Her 4-year-old brother Ivan and her 2-year-old sister Dariya were playing with Brook's family dog, Sergeant Fluffy, giggling and cheering at the dog's antics._

 _" Mama! We're all itchy!" 9 year-old Alexey yelled, running out of the woods. The rest of the trouble trio ran out, all covered in blotchy red skin. The trouble trio consists of Andrei, Alexey, and Artem, who were part of a quadruplet set with Alisa. The three boys looked almost exactly the same, with the exception of the eyes. Andrei has blue eyes, Alexey has green eyes, and Artem had heterochromia (mis-matched eyes) with both colors._

 _"Whatever he just said, it wasn't our fault!" 13-year-old Brick yelled out as he ran out of the woods. Sasha's 16-year-old brother, Dmitry, ran out after him._

 _"What happe_ _ned to my little_ _darlings?!" Katya, Sasha's mother, shrieked.  "This must be a bad omen! What did my sons do to get this way? Why must they be punished this way?!" Sasha just stared awkwardly as her mother started hysterically crying. She probably should be used to her mother's mood swings, but it still got to her sometimes. Her mother was currently pregnant with Viktor/Viktoria (they didn't know the gender yet). Her mother's paranoia was even worse with the pregnancy hormones added._

 _Sarah McArthur was quick to calm down the woman. "Katya, you need to calm down." She said in a slow, soothing voice."Take deep breaths. Iiiiiiin. Ouuuuuuut. Iiiiiiiiin. Ouuuuuut." The Russian woman followed the advice. " The boys probably accidentally rolled in some Poison Ivy. It's nothi-"_

 _"POISON?! MY BABIES ARE POISONED! WHAT DO I DO?!"_

 _Ms. McArthur grabbed the pregnant woman's shoulders and shaked her roughly. "I don't know what you just said, but the boys are fine. They just need a cold shower and Calamine lotion, and they'll feel better soon. In a few days they'll be free of the rash." She let go of Katya's shoulders and walked toward the infected boys." I'll take the boys to my house so we can get some lotion."_

 _"Zank you, Sarah." Katya said with an accented voice._

 ** _FLASHBACK_ _OVER_**

"You guys squatted on Poison Ivy." Bridgette said, clearly amused at this.

The two froze. "What do we do?! Oh no!" Katie and Sadie cried.

Chris was laughing hysterically. "No way! That's awesome."

Sasha stared incredulously as the girls started rubbing their asses against the said, like Sergeant Fluffy used to do when he had fleas.

"Somebody help us!" Sadie cried.

"Get in vater quvickly." Sasha said, and the two looked toward her. "You have only been infected for few hours. Cold vater should slow down effects. I can give you Calamine lotion ven ve get to camp site."

"Why do you have Calamine lotion?" Duncan asked, perking up a side of his unibrow. In the background the girls rushed to the lake, and plopping in the cold water.

"Mama is paranoid person." Sasha said with a sheepish smile. "Half of belongings I brought consist of medical supplies. I practically have half of hospital in duffel bag."

"You guys are like 20 minutes away. You might wanna get a move on." Chris said, before riding off into the distance on his red ATV. Everyone went back to their crates, except the two itchy girls sitting in the lake.

* * *

 **Brook POV**

Brook was applying cranberry-red lipstick as he was standing near the remains of Leshawna's crate. He was going to take a break from chewing wood, it was making his jaw ache tremendously.

"Hey! Check it out. I've got wood!" Owen cheered.

"I've got some tools here" Trent said, pulling out a wrench and hammer. "And what looks like a pool-liner." He said, while pulling out a tarp.

Leshawna was sifting through the boxes remains, when the two girls who did absolutely nothing walked up to her. Brook closed the compact mirror he was using and glared dangerously at the two girls. He knew at least one of them was up to something, and he doubted the blonde was the mastermind. _'At least see vat zey vant. Zey may not be bad.'_ His inner Sasha said. He huffed, but softened the glare at the thought, but only slightly.

Leshawna was also staring at them suspiciously. There is a good reason to be suspicious, when the obviously snobby girl is coming to you with a big smile on her face.

"I just wanted to say." She started, the friendly smile never reaching her face. "I didn't mean all that stuff I said about you being a ghetto rap star wannabee, or about you being a fairy-boy." Brook could tell she was lying. Her eyes didn't quite match her fake smile. "And I love your earrings, they're so pretty." She said to Leshawna.

"Straight up?" Leshawna asked. "Well... I'm sorry for pushing you off the cliff and all." There was no way Leshawna could fall for this. Brook sincerely hoped she didn't.

"No worries. I needed a push." That fake smile was really starting to grate on his nerves. "Truce?" She almost held out her hand to shake, but Leshawna offered to fist-bump her.

"Yeah. Yeah, You got it." Heather stared dumbly at the fist for a second before doing the fist-bump. The two of them parted ways, Lindsay following after Heather and Brook following after Leshawna.

Leshawna looked pretty satisfied with herself, which made Brook hesitant to say this. "You know she was probably faking it, right?"

"Gir- I mean boy."

"You can just call me girl, I take it as a compliment."

"Girl, do I look stupid to you?" She said with a raise of her eyebrow. "I ain't gonna let that snooty girl play me." She huffed.

"And this is why I like you." He said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Now I think those guys over there need our help."

Leshawna was went inside the box one of the others opened earlier, while Brook patiently stood outside of it. Izzy was hammering nails into the box for some reason, when the other team finally arrived.

"Finally." Harold sighed, as they set the crates down. The very second Sasha set her's down, Brook ambushed her in a death hug.

"I've missed you so much! It's been far too long since we've last seen each other!." Brook squealed, crushing her to his chest.

"It has only bee zree hours since ve have seen each ozer." She choked out. "Can you let go? I need to get zings from cabin."

"Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls? Leshawna asked.

"Oh yeah, the twins." Brook said, releasing an oxygen-deprived Sasha from his hold. "The ones with the cute matching outfits."

They looked around for a second, before Courtney hesitantly said, "They're getting a drink."

Harold muttered something to Ezekiel, but Brook figured he didn't want to know when he heard the word 'butts.' Ezekiel snickered at whatever it was that he said.

Leshawna was gaping when she saw Courtney's eye. "Ooh." She grimaced. "What happened to your eye, girl?"

Courtney immediately covered it with her hand. "Nothing!" She quickly said. "Just an allergy."

"I think it's getting worse." Ezekiel commented, which caused Courtney to feel the need to whisper something at him.

"I'm going to cabin." Sasha said. "Vould you like somezing for your eye, Courtney?"

"No, it's okay. go on ahead." Courtney replied. And with that, his little sister was off to the girl's cabin. Brook decided to follow after her, as an excuse to see her.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" He asked as she sifted through the contents of her duffel bag.

"Calamine lotion. Katie and Sadie got Poison Ivy vile using bazroom, and are vaiting in lake." She said, still looking.

"Doesn't that bring me back." Brook murmured with a nostalgic smile. "Remember the Poison Ivy fiasco three years ago?"

"Da. I vas zinking of it earlier. Found it!" She took out an industrial-sized bottle of Calamine lotion. "I vill be on my vay."

Brook enveloped her in another death hug. "I will miss my little sister so much!" He squealed.

"I need to be gone for you to miss me. I need to breaze!" The girl cried. He reluctantly released her, and she sprinted out of the room to go after the girls.

He left the cabin and decided to help his team with the hot tub.

* * *

 **Sasha POV**

**Insert hot tub building montage**

The tubs were finished and Sasha could safely say... her team was gonna lose. The Gopher's hot tub was something out of a catalogue, while the Bass's was held together with nothing but duct tape. _'Maybe he vould choose us for having vone viz character...'_ She was really scraping the bottom of the barrel for a shred of optimism. Only an idiot would choose one for that reason.

Both teams stood there awaiting the criticism as Chris glanced back and forth between the two, as if the choice wasn't obvious. He zeroed in on the Gopher's hot tub before announcing with arms raised,"This... is an awesome hot tub!" The Gophers erupted in cheers, Brook engulfed the nearest person in a death-hug, which happened to be Leshawna, and Owen spontaneously burst out from under the water. Sasha was just relieved that Brook didn't suffocate her. He's been crushing her into death-hugs constantly today.

When the Gophers' cheers died down, he made his way to the Bass's pool. Her teammates gasped as he neared. The water was leaking from the bottom, and there was a seagull choking on a six-pack soda ring. She blinked and registered that last observation. _'Little bird, I must save you!'_ Before she could, however, Chris touched it with his finger, testing the strength. It collapsed, not before squirting him directly in the face. The bird unfortunately drifted off down the stream, before flying away with the ring still around its neck. She hoped the bird would be okay, that the bird wasn't inconvenienced because of the plastic.

"I think we have a winner here." Chris said, looking back and forth between the teams, probably awaiting the cheers of the obvious winners or just to build suspense. When no one cheered he announced, "The Screaming Gophers!" The Gophers immediately cheered, while the bass looked down sullenly. "Gophers! You're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!" He added, pointing to the camera."Killer Bass! What can I say?Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

"We won!" Lindsay cheered. "We all get to stay here for another three days!" This brought on even more cheers from the team. Owen even climbed out of the hot tub to join them. Sasha averted her eyes from the naked teen. She felt a little sorry for any children at home, even if his privates were likely censored.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cheered. "YES! We get to staaay! We get to staaay! We are so awesome! We won the contest!" Although she couldn't see it, he was doing a dance, and engulfed Lindsay and Heather in a naked hug.

**skip to dinner since I'm feeling lazy**

Chris announced that dinner was being served. The camper's quietly grabbed their food, probably to avoid another incident like that morning, and sat at their respective tables. The atmosphere was tense at the Bass's table, everyone was just looking at each other, wondering who to vote off. Well everyone except Sasha, who was calmly eating her paste in her spot between Courtney and Eva.

The brave soul to break the tense atmosphere was Katie. "So...uh... What do we do now?" She said hesitantly.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Courtney said.

"Well I think it should be princess." Duncan said, pointing his thumb at Courtney. "Or the brick house here," He said, pointing his other thumb at DJ.

"What?!" Courtney shrieked. "Why?!"

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you guys are the only one wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like my odds with the big guy."

"Everybody has zeir own strengths." Sasha said, attempting to stick up for her new friend. "She does have experience viz camping, she could still be useful. You never know ven you vill need underdog."

"Exactly!" Courtney agreed, though a little peeved at being called an underdog. "You guys need me! I'm the only one-"

"We know!" Bridgette groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Who used to be a real CIT. So, who would you pick?"

Courtney looked around nervously, before pointing to Tyler. "What about him?!"

"No!" Lindsay cried, which made everybody in the room stop what they were doing to look at her. "I mean... No... salt!"She said nervously." There's no salt on the table. Bummer."

"Hey! At least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing." Duncan pointed out.

"Shut up!" Courtney shouted. Sasha didn't like where this was going, she never did like fighting.

"Calm down." Sasha said, putting a hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Zere is no need to argue, ve can solve zis like reasonable people."

"Yeah." Geoff agreed. "Let's just chill out. This is getting _way_ to heavy"

"I've had enough prison food for one day." Duncan said, standing up from his seat. "I'm gonna have a nap. Care to join, Mother Russia?"

"I vill pass. Do you mind if I have your food?" She said, reaching for the bowl anyway.

"Go nuts." He shrugged, making his way to the door.

"You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!" Courtney cried. If they didn't decide now, she would probably get voted off.

"Well I just don't get why we lost, eh." Ezekiel said. Everyone turned towards the boy at the end of the table. "They're the ones that have six girls. Seven if you count the fruit-cake, eh" Everyone at the table was either gaping, gasping, or in Sasha's case, eating her second bowl of food. She didn't really care about the comment, words are just words. The other girls, however, didn't share her opinion.

Bridgette and Eva stalked their way to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette said with a threatening edge in her voice.

"Yeah home-school." Eva bit out, banging her fist on the table, causing everything to shake. "Enlighten us."

Sasha frowned as her her food spilled on the table. Such a waste. She turned towards the commotion. She could sense a fight was going to arise. She stood up and made her way, determined to stop it. She didn't like unneeded violence, even if the guy was asking for it.

Ezekiel was practically asking to get his ass kicked. "Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are." You could practically feel the rage in the air. Eva and Bridgette's eyes widened with rage, Katie and Sadie choked on their food, and Courtney was just about to lunge at the boy, had Sasha not been holding her back. Even Sasha was mildly annoyed at the comment, but chose not to act on it. She could potentially kill him if she used her strength, and she didn't particularly feel like going to Juvie again. It was pretty boring unless the guards brought their adorable (attack) dogs.

At this point, the guys were beginning to back away from the table in fear of pissing off the girls. "Oh snap!" Geoff said with a laugh. "He did not just say that!"

Ezekiel proceeded to dig his own grave. "My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh. And help them in case they can't keep up." Courtney was getting even more furious, as she was tried to get out of Sasha's hold. Sasha kept her arms firmly looped around the smaller girl's, not being hindered in the slightest.

"Let go!" she yelled. "Let me at him! That sexist pig!"

"Even if he deserves it, we could do zis in more civilized vay." The Russian girl said calmly. The annoyance actually diminished with the last comment. Ezekiel's beliefs were sexist because of biased parenting, no amount of pain would change that. "We can just simply vote him off. After zis, you should not have vorries over being voted off."

Courtney stopped struggling. She was right. Ezekiel was sure to be voted off at this point.

Meanwhile, Eva got pissed to the point of grabbing the boy by the neck and lifting him up. "Still think we need help keeping up?" She hissed. Sasha quickly let go of Courtney in favor of calming down Eva.

"Not really" Ezekiel gasped.

"Calm down comrade." Sasha said, grasping Eva's shoulder. "Violence is not answer to life's problems." Even if Ezekiel deserved it. Eva let go of the boy, making him fall to the floor.

"Okay, guys." Geoff said with his arms up in surrender, not wanting to piss the girls off. "Let's give him a break. I mean... At least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls."

Sasha could tell by the dumb look on the home-schooled boy's face, that he thought otherwise. "But they are..." He said. Sasha didn't even bother stopping the violence at this point. She just simply let the boy at the girls' mercy, and left the main lodge.

She thought about catching up on her sleep since Brook kept her up all night with excited rambling, but decided against it. She didn't want to lash out on the poor soul that had to wake her up for eliminations. She has a habit of reacting violently to being woken up.

She decided on visiting her little animal friend, Akula. She ran to the beach, stripped her clothing, leaving the swimsuit she wore underneath, and swam until she found the beloved shark. Not before long Akula and his school of friends surrounded her. She heard a splash and saw a tied up Ezekiel being thrown into the water, the rest of the bass girls looked pretty satisfied with themselves from where they were standing on the dock.

Ezekiel looked scared out of his wits as Akula's friends started circling around him. Sasha decided to take pity on the boy. She grabbed him, and swam him to the beach.

"Make your way to the bonfire pit!" Chris voice rang out from a megaphone. "It's time for someone to get voted off!" With a farewell to the sharks, she made her way to the campfire ceremony.

*confessional*

"My vote is for Ezekiel." Sasha said, dressed in her normal clothes again. "His comments vill get himself killed."

*confessional*

The Killer Bass were sitting on the stumps at the Bonfire pit. All the girls, with the exception of Sasha who was sitting on her stump next to Duncan, were glaring at the soaked Ezekiel.

"What sis I miss?" Duncan asked Sasha, when he noticed the hostility.

"Ezekiel made series of sexist comments. In his eyes vomen are veaker, vorse at sports, and dumber zan men." She explained.

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world." He said to Ezekiel.

"Killer Bass." Everyone turned their attention to the host, who was holding up a plate of marshmallows. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper that does not receive their marshmallow tonight must immediately walk down the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you are out of the contest... and you can't come back." He widened his eyes dramatically, which caused some of the others to follow suit. " _Ever._ The first marshmallow goes to Geoff." He ran up to Chris and stuck his on a stick. "Tyler." He cheered and followed after Geoff. Chris continued to list of the others. "Katie. Bridgette. DJ. Harold. Sadie. Duncan. Sasha." Sasha grabbed hers and popped it into her mouth. "Eva"

It was down to the final two, Courtney and Ezekiel. Sasha prayed that Ezekiel was kicked off, their teamwork would suffer if he stayed.

"Campers... This is the final marshmallow of the evening." He just stood there in silence for a few seconds, probably building up suspense. The last two were even shaking by how much suspense filled the air. He started moving his hand, dramatically pointing between the two, screwing with their heads until he finally stated," Courtney."

The girl sighed with relief as she joined the others.

"Can't say I'm shocked. I say you picking your nose, dude. Not cool. Dock of Shame is that way, bro." He said, ushering the guy away from the camp. "The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe... For tonight."

The Killer Bass went to their cabin. Sasha took the time to stop and be amused as Brook was dancing along with Noah, Owen, and Leshawna, before following the others. She changed into her pajamas, which were a pair of baggy flannel black, gray, and white camoflauge pajama pants and baggy black T-shirt. She dug through her bag, looking for the case for her contact lenses, contacts that not only improve her sight but also have UV protection.(1)

It's funny how when you look for something, you find an item you needed before. Sasha was internally cursing herself as she held a box of items she needed hours earlier.

Ear plugs.

* * *

 **Happy New Years everybody, I finally updated! My New Years Resolution is to attempt to update quicker, maybe set aside time to do a POV every day or every few days, to make shit go quicker.**

 **(1)** I looked it up, these actually exist.


	5. Character descriptions

**A/n: I'm posting character descriptions for both Sasha and Brook. It's for 2 main reasons.**

 **Reason 1: I, and likely many people, visualize characters better this way. I'm doing it now because I would've spoiled stuff if I did it before the story.**

 **Reason 2: I'd like you, the viewers, to keep an eye out just in case I make one of my characters out of character (OOC). If I make either Sasha or Brook OOC, please comment or review. You'd be doing me a** ** _huge_** **favor.**

* * *

Name: Sasha Kusnetsov

Label: The Foreigner

Age: 16

Nationality: Russian

Appearance: Albino (white skin, white hair, red eyes due to reflection of light, white eyelashes) Stands at 5'10". Short hair, cut halfway down her neck. Her body is curvy and athletic due to genetics and years of being in the circus, though her curves are barely noticeable in everyday attire due to her baggy black sweatshirt and gray baggy cargo pants. (the colors are different in the previous chapters, but I think this would be better suited for her.) Her swimsuit is a simple, solid black bikini set.

Personality: She's a friendly person. Doesn't say anything bad about anyone unless they honestly deserved it. She has a remarkably high patience, not snapping unless someone either hurts her friends or she's deprived her of sleep (in the audition tape and not-so-happy campers part 1, she was sleep deprived; Both times by Brook. She doesn't normally glare at people, or swear like she did in those chapters.) She generally tries to help anybody and everybody to the best of her ability. Animal nature is reversed for her, having hostile animals love her and domestic animals hate her guts. She can be gullible, naive, and dense at times; especially with subjects she doesn't know anything about.

Family: Mother (Katya), Father(Igor), Grandmother (Olga), Brothers: Sergei (24) Dmitry (19) Artem (12) Alexey (12) Andrei (12) Ivan (7); Sisters: Anastasia (22), Sofiya (16), Alisa (12), Irina (9), Dariya (5), Viktoriya (2). Plus another child on the way.

Friends/ potential friends (so far): Brook, Duncan, Eva, Izzy, Akula, Courtney, Katie, and Sadie.

Enemies: None, unless you count Chris.

Love interest: Duncan (More on his side at the moment.)

Likes: 'Adorable, kind animals'. The color green, honesty, knives, exercise, rock music, horror movies.

Dislikes: Unnecessary violence,wearing revealing clothing, the airhorn, being called adorable, 'evil animals'.

miscellaneous: She can eat just about anything. She went to military school. She's afraid of drowning. Her fake-smiles make her look murderous. She's been to Juvie.

Why TDI?: Brook pestered her into auditioning with him.

* * *

Name: Brook McArthur

Label: The Drama Queen

Age:  16

Nationality: Canadian

Appearance: He has softer, feminine features; slightly tan skin, crimson-red long wavy hair (dyed), brown eyes. Is 5'4" and has a lean, slightly muscular body. Wears a lavender blouse, dark blue denim capris, and deep purple flip-flops. Wears makeup (Mascara, a little eyeshadow, light blush, lipstick.). Swimsuit is nothing more than a lavender speedo.

Personality: Narcissistic, and over-protective. He's short-tempered and quick to defend his friends. He gets excited easily, and will often daydream about his ideal future. If he's excited about something, he will likely crush an unsuspecting person into a death-hug. He will not tolerate snobby people, and will likely attempt to kick them off their high-horse. He tends to get easily distracted, changing topics and zoning out frequently. If he doesn't like someone, he will outright say it.

Family: Mom (Sarah) and twin brother(Brick).

Friends: Sasha and Leshawna.

Enemies: Heather, Chris, and Duncan (torn between hating the pervert, and needing him for the 'ultimate goal')

Love interest: Justin (one-sided)

Likes: Anime, Clothes, makeup, cameras, luxury, babies.

Dislikes: perverts, snobby people, clothes getting wet, stereotypes, people insulting his friends.

miscellaneous: Went to military school. Has a PTSD from military school from being worked extremely hard for his cross-dressing tendencies. Will go into 'soldier mode' if anything reminds him of the military.

Why TDI?: To be famous, and get his little sis a boyfriend.

* * *

 **If you're the type of person who skips to the last chapter and every chapter other than that seems non-existant because of that(I'm guilty of that, so I'm adding this in.). The real chapter's before this one.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE MUAHAHAHA... Sorry.**

Greetings and Salutations readers of this story. I'm not ending the story or going on hiatus or anything drastic like that, but I want to try my hand at something.

I kinda want to try total drama one-shots featuring Brook and Sasha, to keel you guys over between my (monthly/bimonthly/possible trimonthly) update. I kinda feel guilty-ish, I view this as a semi-agonizing gap between updates whenever I read stories I'm interested in.

I figured I'd do one-shots during school, since I have a lot of free time on my hands and one-shots probably wouldn't require dissecting episodes. Most of my teachers don't give a shit if I have my phone out, and Wattpad happens to allow me type stories on my phone, and I'd transfer as soon as I get home.

But at the same time, I'd like help. I'd like you guys to send requests. My mind is creative within reason, as in I'd need at least something to inspire me into writing it.

The one-shots can be set in-between episodes, Alternate universes, deleted scenes during episodes, hell I might even try my hand at non-Dasha (Duncan x Sasha, as given by Pisces on Quotev) pairings if you request it.

Should I actually do this? Should I make it a separate story composed of one-shots? Please tell me.

Thank you, if you actually read through this note.


	7. (one shot) truth or dare

**A/n: I apologize if this isn't any good, I'm not used to writing one-shots. This is the first one I've ever made. Truth or dare is essentially a cliche, but I'm lacking creativity.**

 **The more one-shot requests you send, the more likely I update.**

* * *

Sasha loved the rain. She enjoyed not having to worry about sunburn. She enjoyed the refreshing feeling of being hit with cool droplets, and the soothing pitter-patter of rain drops hitting the roof.

Unfortunately, she couldn't enjoy any of this since they were trapped in the main lodge.

Everyone was eating dinner in the main lodge. The Gophers were still cheery over their win, and the Bass got over their loss and their satisfaction of Ezekiel being gone. Out of nowhere, there was a massive thunderstorm.

Unfortunately, lightning struck a tree , which happened to make it topple over and barricade the only door to the lodge. They'd have to wait until either Chris or Chef come back and get the tree out of the way. Knowing Chris, he'd probably take longer on purpose and make this experience an episode.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Brook yelled over the sounds of the other campers. The others steadily got quieter, and looked at him in interest. Sasha was happy with the silence, the voices were starting to give her a headache"Let's play truth or dare!"

"What are we, preteens?" Heather sneered. "What's next? Spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven in an old closet?"

"Got any better ideas to spend our time?" Brook asked, perking up a perfect eyebrow.

"How about 'I never'?" Duncan asked.

"We don't have any alcohol or anything that we'd have to force down other than Chef's cooking." Brook said.

"I love truth or dare." Katie gushed.

"Oh my gosh." Sadie said. "Me too!" She cheered, and they both squealed from sharing a love for the game.

And soon enough, the tables were pushed against walls and everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, even Heather. Sasha was seated between Duncan and Courtney when Brook emerged from the kitchen with an empty bottle and a pitcher of an unknown mixture.

"This is the penalty drink." He explained. "Should anyone decide to chicken out of their choice, they'll be forced to drink a glass."

"Shouldn't we be concerned about the cameras?" Courtney asked nervously. "I'm going to run for office someday, and I don't want anybody pulling up a file of any embarrassing thing that happens."

"Okay, Chicken wing." Duncan said. Courtney scowled at the nickname. "Let's do a test." He stood up and yelled to the heavens," FUCK ASS BITCH DAMN SHIT CUNT PISS HELL!" There was no airhorn interrupting him. Either they weren't being watched, or the airhorn is blocked by the noises outside. "We're in the clear." He said, sitting back down.

Brook plopped down between Sasha and Duncan, gleefully ignoring the scowl the punk gave him.

"Let's start. I'm gonna spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on will get the dare. Simple as that." He said, and ceremoniously spun the bottle.

"Eva, truth or dare?" Brook asked when it landed on the bodybuilder.

"Dare." Eva said, staring apathetically at him.

"I dare you to let me separate that unibrow." Not the most intense dare, but he's been itching to fix it since he saw her face.

"Fine" And with a trip to the kitchen, and borrowing one of Sasha's daggers as a makeshift razor, the caterpillar was chopped in half. Brook was content, now if only he could dare Duncan...

Eva forcibly spun the bottle, and it landed on Izzy.

"Ooh I pick dare! Hit me with your worst!" Izzy cackled maniacally.

Eva couldn't think of anything off the top of her head, so she shrugged and said," Chug the pitcher of penalty drink."

In under a minute, Izzy drank the entire thing. She giggled maniacally before she belched loudly, causing everyone to gag as they got a whiff of whatever was in it. When Brook left to the kitchen to make more of the penalty mixture, Duncan turned towards Sasha.

"Mind switching places with me, Mother Russia?"

"Vat's wrong viz being next to Brook?" She asked, her white eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He's been staring holes in my forehead since the game began. Being between you and Princess Uptight is better than that." Sasha shrugged and switched places.

Brook came back with a newly filled pitcher. He pouted slightly when he saw the switch, but the switch was in vain as he plopped between the two once more. Now Sasha was between Brook and Dj.

Brook 1, Duncan 0

Izzy spun the bottle and it landed on Courtney. "Truth." Courtney said, probably afraid of whatever dare Izzy could give her.

Of course since it was Izzy, she didn't have to worry about it being too personal or embarrassing. "Do you think it's possible for monkey-gecko hybrids to exist on other planets?"

"No?" Courtney said hesitantly. Was this seriously the question? It sounded like a joke, but the girl was looking at her with the utmost seriousness.

"You sound unsure," Izzy said, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Are you lying?"

"I'm pretty sure monkey-geckos don't exist."Courtney said with a roll of her eyes. She doesn't know whether to be grateful or not that she received this question.

"That's what you think." Izzy said ominously, ignoring the weird looks as she started laughing maniacally.

Courtney ignored her, and spun the bottle. It landed on Sadie.

"Ooh Katie I got picked!" Sadie squealed happily, clapping her hands with enthusiasm. "Do you think I should pick dare?"

"Totally!" Katie chirped. "It would be so much fun!"

"Yeee!" Sadie squealed. Courtney was starting to get irritated by the two girls sharing a brain. "I pick dare."

"I dare you to stay away from Katie for the rest of the game." Both of the girls froze.

"Nooooooo!" They cried, embracing each other in hopes that this would somehow change.

"Sorry honey," Brook said, "You have to do the dare, or take a glass of the punishment drink."

"I'll take the punishment!" She cried. "Just don't separate me from Katie!"

A minute later, Sadie found herself staring down a glass of the punishment juice. The smell was worse than when it came up in Izzy's burp. She audibly gulped and chugged down the glass. She was a little green around the gills, but she managed to swallow it all down.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Cody. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Out of everyone in this room, who do you like?" Sadie giggled.

"Ooh, that's a good one." Katie said, giggling as well.

"Gwen." He said with a shrug, looking at the girl. She gave a grimace when he winked at her.

The bottle landed on Beth next.

"I pick dare." She said hesitantly.

"I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your right for the rest of the game." The unfortunate person she had to switch with was none other than Tyler. She shrugged and stood up, waiting for Tyler to do the same.

"No way! I'm not doing it." He huffed.

"If you don't do it, you get the punishment." Brook said.

"Why do I get the punishment?! It's not even my dare!" He yelled incredulously.

"She wants to do it, you're the one that's chickening out." Brook said with a flip of his hair.

Tyler shuddered. "Don't use that word." In the end, they actually switched clothes. Beth didn't mind being in Tyler's clothes, but Tyler was made a laughing stock.

Beth spun the bottle and it landed on Brook.

"Dare!" Brook cheered. There's no possible way that the sweet girl would make him do anything drastic.

"Have Gwen do your makeup." Brook froze, hoping this was a trick. "And leave it on until the rest of the game."

"Noooooooooooooo!" Brook cried to the heavens, praying to all things holy that she really didn't just dare him to do that.

"Sorry honey." Heather mocked, with a smirk on her face. "You have to the dare."

"Come on." Gwen said, standing. "Let's get this over with, she's just enjoying your suffering."

He didn't want to do the dare, but at the same time he didn't want to drink the penalty drink. He knows exactly what he put in it, and vomit would look worse than the makeup.

But at the same time he wonders if it's worth it. The gothic makeup would clash with his outfit...

Gwen ushered him to the came out with smoky eyes, pale foundation, and black lips.

"Now we have two weird goth freaks." Heather smirked. Brook chose to ignore her in favor of asking Sasha something.

"Sasha, can you lend me your sweatshirt?" If he's gonna be goth, he might as well pull it make his outfit work.

She took it off without a word, revealing her baggy light gray T-shirt. She probably wasn't going to be picked anytime soon, so she zoned out in favor of listening to the rain.

He covered his purple blouse, grateful that his outfit matched, but wanted nothing more than to dare Heather.

Brook was grumpy when he spun it, one sentence repeating in his mind. ' _Please let it be Heather. Please let it be Heather'_

His prayers were unanswered, as it stopped on Duncan. _'I can finally fix those eyebrows!'_

 _'Wait, you can set him on the track of the ultimate goal._ ' The other side of his mind said. _'Remember? Blonde babies with teal eyes!'_

 _'But the unibrow..._ '

 _'You need to convert him,_ ' another side of his mind said. _'Make him worthy of your little sis. You can start with the giving him two eyebrows.'_

"Any day ginger, I picked dare." Duncan said.

"I dare you to let me separate your unibrow."

"Is that why you've been staring holes in my forehead?" He asked, his unibrow perked up in a way that made Brook want to separate it even more. When Brook nodded anxiously, Duncan sighed. "Fine."

After a five minute magical trip to the kitchen, his eyebrows were separated.

The next spin landed on Owen. "I pick dare! WOOOOOOO!"

"Give a lap dance to the next person the bottle points to." Duncan said with a smirk.

Everyone was tense as they waited on the next spin. Each person willing the bottle with their mind not to be next. As it ever so slowly stopped it landed on one unfortunate Gopher.

Trent was mortified when it landed on him.

"Don't worry buddy." Owen said with optimism. "It will be over before you know it. Just imagine I'm a girl."

With that Owen started wiggling on Trent's lap with a look of concentration on his face.

Trent was effectively scarred for life and tried to look anywhere but at the overweight boy.

When it was over, Owen accidentally let out a fart in Trent's face, which left him even more disturbed. Hell, the penalty drink would have been better than that.

Owen spun the bottle and it landed on Geoff.

"Dare, man." Geoff said with an easy smile. "I can do anything."

"I dare you to let me wear your hat for the rest of the game." Geoff shrugged and handed his hat over. Owen put it on his head with a giddy smile. "I feel so special!"

The bottle spun and landed on Katie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Katie answered immediately, afraid of the separating dare again.

"Have you ever kept a secret from Sadie?"

Katie bit her lip, and sighed. "Yes."

Sadie gasped. "I thought we shared everything!"

"Not everything, I promised someone I wouldn't tell." Katie said.

"Oh okay." Sadie said.

Katie spun the bottle and it landed on Duncan.

"Dare." He said.

"Kiss the girl you like most at camp." Katie said with a giggle.

"Oh my gosh." Sadie squealed. "That is so much better than mine. Yeeeeeeeee!"

"Can I get a dare that doesn't involve sappy crap?" He asked. There weren't many girls to like at camp. They were either girly, annoying, or crazy.

Well except for Sasha, he'd admit. She's different.

"Sorry, it's all I could think of." Katie said, not sounding sorry at all.

It was either kiss Sasha, or drink the penalty drink. Duncan wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would prefer kissing Sasha.

"Fine, I'll do it." He resigned and moved toward the unsuspecting albino girl. He gently grabbed her face, pointing towards his.

She looked at him questionably. She hadn't been paying attention to the dares.

He leaned in closer to her face. Sasha could feel her cheeks heating up. Their lips just a couple centimeters away until finally...

Everyone jumped when the lodge door was kicked down, Sasha and Duncan's heads bashing together as they did so.

Chris waltzed into the lodge with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Alright, everybody out. The episode is over."

"So you actually were recording this?" Gwen asked. She was relieved that she didn't have to do anything.

"Yup!" He chirped. "We were originally going to bail you guys out, but this seemed more interesting. Though you guys could've added more extreme dares." He pouted, before shrugging and looking directly at one of the cameras nobody noticed before. "Will Trent ever recover from the trauma? Will Tyler live down having to wear girl's clothes? And will Duncan be c*airhorn*-blocked for the rest of the season? Find out next time on Total Drama Island."

Sasha just continued to look confused. "Vat did I miss?"

* * *

 **I'm debating whether or not to make this canon to the story, tell me what you think. And please, send requests.**


	8. (one-shot) The struggle of beauty

**A/n: I couldn't think of a better title. This chapter is dedicated to suntan140 ( ) and Alyce Sacrifice (quotev), who both gave the request of putting Sasha in girly clothes. I really appreciate it ^_^**

"Please!" Brook begged, trying to use the power of puppy dog eyes to try to sway his little sister's decision. But unfortunately, like him with her death glares, she was completely immune.

"No." Sasha said.

"Why not?" He whined.

"I do not enjoy vearing dresses."

Brook had been at this for a good three no, _four_ hours now, with his constant begging. There was nothing to and there was only one day before they had to do whatever challenge Chris had in mind.

Unfortunately Sasha couldn't even swim with the sharks due to, well, lady problems. Monthly lady problems...

So to kill time she went fishing, and was playing fetch with the sharks using the fish she caught. The sharks were still adorable, but it wasn't as fun as actually swimming with them.

She sat on the edge of the dock, bare feet brushing the water, and tossing the fish to the adorable aquatic animals.

Brook started pestering her as soon as he woke up, considering she always woke up ridiculously early. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and he still kept it up.

"You promised!" He cried.

"I never promised you zat I vould vear dress." She said, throwing another fish into the awaiting mouth of one of Akula's friends.

"You said you would do anything to help with my quest for love!"

"How vould dressing me up, get his attention focused on you?" Sasha was getting exhausted with all the social interaction today. On the bright side, he stopped the four hours of just repeating the word 'please'.

"If I make you beautiful, then senpai will notice me for making you beautiful!" He whined. He really wanted to see her in a dress, he needed her to feel feminine! It's important to her survival! It's bad enough her beautiful long hair was chopped off by some bitch in juvie. She needs to be feminine, or else he won't get his nephews.

"Senpai vill notice you just fine vizout me. You are hard person to miss." She said dismissively.

 _'Come on Brook you need to do this!_ ' He thought. He loved his little sis, but she was way too stubborn. _'Remember the game plan. Blonde babies with teal eyes. Blonde babies with teal eyes._ ' He continued chanting that phrase in his head.

"A certain punk boy would love to see it." Brook tried. She just started at him blankly. "A certain punk named _Duncan._ "

"I'm content viz comfortable clozing." Why should she change because one person would like it?

Brook was slowly running out of ideas. He was really hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. He knows just how to guilt trip her, but he didn't want to play dirty.

Unfortunately he had to. "You missed my sweet 16 birthday."

She always felt bad about it. It's not that she forgot, but she couldn't attend. She was stuck in juvie, and wasn't allowed visitors after putting several newcomers in the hospital. It wasn't completely her fault... The ringleaders of the juvie prisoners decided make it initiation for newbies to wake her up. All because they wanted revenge for her beating the shit out of them when they did it.

She never did get to make up for that...

"You know I'm sorry for zat..." Sasha said, feeling the sensation of guilt creeping up on her.

"Then make it up to me by letting me dress you up!" Brook chirped. This was his last chance.

She sighed before asking,"Vill you not hold zis over head if I do?"

"Yup!" His inner Brook was doing a victory dance.

"Okay, let's get zis over viz."

********  
Sasha surprisingly felt even more uncomfortable with her makeover, than she was wearing the bikini.

Brook dressed her with clothes from his own closet, since he didn't remember to bring any for the occasion. The dress she was wearing was the only one of his that even remotely fit her.

It was a lilac-colored sun dress that would normally reach halfway down his calves, but went to just above her knees. She had to constrict her breasts in order to get the top portion to slightly fit.

Brook and her actually shared the same shoe size, unfortunately. Brook decided to add 5 inches to her height with stiletto heels.

He dolled her face with makeup. Her eyes felt irritated and heavy, and she was trying really hard to not accidentally taste her soft pink lipstick.

Her hair was brushed out, with a purple hair-clip pinning back the bangs on the left side of her head, while the rest brushed over her eye.

Brook topped everything off by spraying her repeatedly with perfume, which made her wrinkle her nose in distaste. She didn't care for perfume.

"All done!" He cheered, ushering her to the body mirror on the wall. "What do you think?"

She looked like a doll, a life size porcelain doll. "I look... different." Sasha settled on saying this. She never really had an opinion on looks.

"My little sis looks so beautiful!" He gushed, engulfing her in a crushing death hug.

She didn't feel beautiful. Her face felt heavy, her balance was off, and she felt suffocated _without_ the addition of his hug.

 _'I only have to deal viz zis today_ _,_ ' She reminded herself. _'Zen I have rest of life to enjoy comfortable clozing.'_

Dinner was announced over the speakers, and Brook dragged Sasha merrily to the main lodge. Sasha spent the entire time focusing on her feet, trying not kill herself in her heels. _'Vy heels?'_ She questioned in her mind. _'I am already taller zan most vomen.'_ She wouldn't bother with questioning his logic out loud, knowing she'd get lectured on beauty.

After what seemed like hours, which was about 5 solid minutes in reality, the two finally made it to the main lodge. Everyone was already seated and eating when they entered. Sasha grabbed her food, successfully without stumbling, and sat down at her place near the middle of the table between Eva and Duncan. Brook decided to bless the bass with his presence, since there was an empty seat. He plopped down between Eva and Sasha.

Chris fortunately gave them slightly more edible food between recordings, due to possible lawsuits of campers starving to death. It was equivalent to public school lunches, but it was still something.

All eyes were on her as she sat down.

"You look so pretty, Sasha!" Sadie squealed.

" _So_ pretty!" Katie agreed.

Duncan perked up an eyebrow. He had to admit, she looked beautiful... if she didn't look so miserable. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, though that says a lot when he was apparently the only one to notice.

"You clean up nicely. It's hard to believe we ever thought you were a guy," Courtney admitted.

"Dressing up isn't everyzing..." Sasha said. Why did everyone seem hold this standard?

"Dressing up wins over job interviews," Courtney said in a matter of fact tone. "You won't get a proper job, if you don't look professional."

Sasha didn't know whether to feel insulted or not, since she was essentially set for life with her job in the circus. Guilt trip be damned, she wanted to get out of the dress.

Of course she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings, so she proceeded to suffer in silence and eat the slightly edible spaghetti. Before she could get the pasta one centimeter off of her plate, Brook swatted the utensil out of her hand.

"Sorry little sis, you can't eat that," he scolded. "You'll mess up your dress with how messy you eat."

Scratch that, now she looked miserable. Sasha looked like the world was crashing down around her. She was pleading with her eyes in the general direction of any girl that sympathized. Eva was out, since she was focused on lifting her dumbbells, Courtney wouldn't be any help, and Katie and Sadie were giddy over it. That left Bridgette, and Sasha sincerely hoped she'd answer her internal plea.

Luckily the blonde girl seemed to catch on. "Maybe she should change back?" It came out more as a question, than a suggestion. "Dresses are pretty impractical for camping..."

"But she looks so cute in this!" Brook squealed. "The dress was practically made for her to flaunt in."

 _'If I vere meant to flaunt it, it vould be my size.'_ Sasha held her tongue. She didn't want to be rude, but it was starting to get hard to breathe.

"Wouldn't her dress get dirty if she goes around the camp like that?" She tried again, only to be shot down once more.

"It's only for one day, and I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to ruin it!" He chirped. His little sister looks so adorable like this.

Bridgette sighed. She tried to help, but there's no reasoning with him. She gave Sasha an apologetic look, and Sasha resigned her fate.

"Ooh! I've gotta show Leshawna! And Justin-senpai!" Brook gushed. "Stay right there. I'll be right back!" With that, Brook made his merry way to the gopher table.

Sasha took the time to actually eat something. She can't live without food. Screw being ladylike, she was hungry. She grimaced when she tasted the lipstick mixed with spaghetti sauce, before being _ladylike_ and wiping the lipstick offf with her hand.

"You didn't want to do this, did you?" Duncan asked as he watched her inhale her food.

She swallowed before speaking ,"I personally vouldn't mind zis if my dress actually fit."

"Then why bother?" He asked. Why would someone wear clothes that don't fit them?

"Because I need to make it up to him." She said simply. "I just vish zis dress fit. I cannot vait to get out of it."

"Girl, you look good." Leshawna said as she made her way over.

"Zank you," she said awkwardly, setting the fork down.

"Aw, your lipstick's gone," Brook said with a pout, before smiling.  
"Let's fix that up for you." Brook brought out a tube of lipstick from the purse she didn't notice he had. He held her face in his hand and slathered it on her lips.

Duncan just watched as she shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to help her, so he decided he would in his own special way.

He 'accidentally' dumped his plate of spaghetti on the dress.

"You b*airhorn*!" Brook shrieked at the punk. "That was one of my favorite dresses! "

"I'm sorry." He deadpanned, not bothering to sugarcoat his voice in fake remorse. "My elbow hit the plate on accident." Brook looked like he wanted to rip him apart at that moment. "You should probably get her out of that before the stain sets in. Wouldn't want your favorite dress to get permanently ruined."

As much he wanted murder the bastard, he was right. He had to get his poor little sister out of the dress. She must be devastated that the dress was ruined! All the effort to make her beautiful was wasted by that lowly punk!

Sasha on the other hand was as giddy as a child on Christmas at Brook's next words (though made sure not to show it outwardly). "I'm sorry honey, but we have to get you out of the clothes." He said. "And to think after all the effort, it must have crushed all your hopes and dreams." The rest of his speech fell on deaf ears as he started to escort the girl out.

Duncan wondered if it was worth losing an edible lunch. Those thoughts left his head when she turned her head back towards had the biggest smile on her face and mouthed the words "thank you", before she was ushered outside.

 **This is what came to mind when I was asked to put Sasha in a dress. The chapter seems awkwardly written to me, but it was requested, so I figured I should at least try. Feedback and requests would be nice.**


	9. awakeathon part 1 (plus oneshot request)

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE:** I know it's been awhile, but stuff happens. I'll start at January, the beginning. I had finals where I had to do the massive amount of work that was stockpiled from procrastinating in class. In February I had ACT Prep. In March I was copying photo albums for displaying at the party honoring my then dying grandma. April was spent visiting my grandma, who was a 7-hour road trip away. After visiting grandma for the last time, my boyfriend was kicked out of the house by his asshole of a dad for a stupid reason, before being housed by my dad who I don't live because of divorced parenting. Grandma died about a day or two after, and I spent time grieving. May was spent studying and worrying over AP tests, and June was a repeat of January. The two one-shots were written during class, and not during my free time at home.

I had this chapter finished, only to be screwed over by my dickish internet provider, which decided to go out while I clicked the pretty button that said SAVE. Only this portion was saved in 's doc manager. This is the first portion of the awakeathon, because I figure I should at least give you SOMETHING after the long wait.

I merged one of my one-shot requests into this. Special thanks to Lady_Luly from Wattpad.

* * *

"Now add the porcupine needles," Izzy instructed. Brook poured a bowl of said needles into an awaiting cauldron filled with boiling water and other odd items.

The two were in the middle of the woods of Camp Wawanakwa at night, dressed in dark cloaks and putting questionable ingredients in a cauldron. 'Why?', any normal person may ask. Well, Brook wanted Duncan to be worthy of his little sister, and then Izzy came out of nowhere with this idea...

 _FLASHBACK MUAHAHA_

 _Brook was still pissed at the no-good delinquent. His dress didn't survive the battle with the spaghetti, no matter how much force was put into scrubbing. The stain just wouldn't leave! Sasha practically wore her poor hands to the bone hand-washing it, since the camp had no washing machine or dryer (and Brook had no clue how to wash stuff by hand.). He wouldn't be surprised if everyone wore the same clothes everyday because of this..._

 _Anyways, the delinquent and little sis were getting too close for his liking. He didn't want the no-good-punk to put his darling little sister his influence, at least not yet. The voices in his head were in a heated debate as he tried to figure out what to do._

 _ **'You should trust Sasha.'**_ _Angel Sasha advised._ _ **'She vould**_ _ **know right from wrong. She vasn't**_ _ **changed from juvie, she vill**_ _ **not be changed from vone**_ _ **guy.'**_

 _ **'But he isn't deserving of our little sis. Just today he dumped spaghetti on your favorite dress.'**_ _Devil-Depp said._ _ **'Influence or not, why should he get her? The only thing going for him is his eyes.'**_

 _And all of a sudden, a wild Izzy appeared in front of him, hanging upside down from the roof of the cabin. "Hey Brook!" He jumped in shock and accidentally bashed his head into the girl's. She fell and landed on the ground, her head narrowly missing the steps of the Gopher cabin. If she felt any pain from the ordeal, she didn't show it. She just glanced at him from the ground with her usual not-quite-sane smile on her face. "What's got you so mopey?" She asked, as if she hadn't just plummeted from the roof of a building._

 _You would think he would address the issue, or even ask if the ginger girl was alright..._

 _He did neither, he was too involved in his inner query. His inner debate over Duncan was much more important to him than her well-being. "I'm torn," Brook admitted to the girl. "I'm torn between shipping Duncan and Sasha together, or castrating the no-good-punk. He's not good for my previous little sis, but his teal eyes would look beautiful on my future godchildren!" He sighed in frustration as Angel Sasha and Devil-Depp were arguing in the recesses of his mind. "I just wish I can change him into a better human being, make him worthy of her." The next words Izzy spoke made the inner debate come to a halt._

 _"I know a way!" Izzy offered. He gestured for her to go on, since he was out of ideas for the time being. "I ran into this witch doctor back when I was running from the RCMP, and he had me help him make a love potion so his cats would breed. It's supposed to make the subject do whatever it takes to make its lover happy! It worked, and Cupcake gave birth to a few litters of adorable kittens! He even gave me a spare copy of his spellbook!"_

 _This sounded almost too good to be true. But if there's a chance Duncan would make his little sis happy..._

 _"What do we have to do?" Brook said at last._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

And so here the two were, putting odd objects into a burning cauldron that Chris happened to have stored in an old shack. Brook had his doubts, this did defy logic after all. Even if this failed, at least he had an excuse to cosplay as Raven from Teen Titans.

"Now you just need to put Sasha's hair into the cauldron." Izzy instructed. Brook took hold of the brush he used on Sasha earlier, and plucked a pristine white hair from the bristles. He flicked it unceremoniously into the cauldron. "Now I have to do a chant, and it should erupt into purplish smoke." She cleared her throat before shouting to the heavens,"Qui bibit hoc animos terrore transibit comis!"

Brook jumped back as the Cauldron let out a burst of orange smoke. "I thought you said it was supposed to be purple?" He asked.

"It was, last time. Maybe it changes every time..." Izzy trailed off, pondering this.

"Does it say anything about it in that book of yours?" Brook asked.

"I dunno." Izzy said with a shrug, which caused Brooks head to snap in her direction.

"What do you mean 'I dunno' ?!" He demanded. If there was even the slightest chance his precious little sis would be harmed, he deserved to know "How could you not know?!"

"It's written in french. I don't speak french, but I'm pretty sure it says love potion! And I've been following the pictures, so we should be good!" Izzy encouraged.

Brook contemplated for a moment. He couldn't argue with Izzy's logic. At least if this went wrong, it would only effect Duncan, right? Besides, this is witchcraft from a guy she met in the mountains... What could go wrong? "Alright," He resigned. It was probably harmless, nothing wrong should happen.

And with that the two gingers sneaked into the boys' Bass cabin and poured the potion into Duncan's snoring mouth, and returned to their respective sides of the Gopher cabin.

 **The next morning**

Sasha woke up early. It's been a habit that was drilled into her head, both with military school and in Juvie. The nurse at Juvie made sure to get it in her head to wake up early, so she wouldn't accidentally be woken up by anyone or anything. It is a very bad idea to forcefully wake her up.

She got up, ready to do her morning routine: Make her bed, get dressed, run a hand through her messy white locks, put her contacts in, and pluck the earplugs out of her ears. She halted the process when she noticed something, or rather some things amiss.

For one, she could see clearly. She could never see clearly in the mornings unless she accidentally slept with her contacts in. Then, there's the fact that she could hear snoring, which she shouldn't with her earplugs in...

She bolted up in her bed, hitting her head on the top bunk above her. There's another thing to the list, she's supposed to be on the top bunk.

"Yo Duncan, you alright man?" Geoff groggily asked from the bunk above him.

' _Duncan?'_ She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins. This had to be a joke, it just had to be. She looked and saw the familiar well-built body of Duncan, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Sasha was never the type to scream, but she was half-tempted to. _'Vat is going on?!'_

A sudden shock of the obnoxious airhorn had Sasha smack Duncan's head against the top bunk once more. She let out a hiss of pain as she clutched her head. "Who is svearing zis early in morning?" She muttered under her breath. She'll deny it, but she felt her cheeks warm up slightly after she said that sentence. It'd be a lie if she claimed Duncan's voice wasn't attractive with her accent...

The guys groaned and grumbled about being woken up so early, and she could hear who she believed to be Leshawna shouting from outside," IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING! DO I LOOK LIKE A FARMER TO YOU?!"

"Everybody get your butts out here and get ready for the challenge!" Chris called out

She found Duncan's regular outfit stuffed in his duffel bag and got dressed. She averted her eyes from the half-naked males. Seeing them didn't bother her per se , but she wasn't sure guys would want to change in front of a girl, even if they were ignorant to the fact she was a girl. Besides, she was used to it. Growing up with seven brothers, it wasn't uncommon to change around one another while growing up. Heck, she even used to change the diapers of little Ivan when it was her turn to take care of the younger siblings.

Sasha could say she was taking this change pretty well, Duncan on the other hand...

 **A few minutes earlier, in the girls side...**

Duncan was enjoying dreamland until that very moment the airhorn reared its ugly head. He fell off the bed in surprise, which hurt more than it normally should. He figured he was hallucinating, since the drop seemed to take longer than it normally would. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

"Ack! Who the h*airhorn* turned up the sun?" He complained, only to immediately get confused. _'Okay... I sound like a girl...'_ He looked down saw boobs clad in a plain, solid black T-shirt.,"WHAT THE F*airhorn*?!"

"Sasha. Calm down. Please don't freak out!" Courtney was panicking, thinking Code White (the term Brook used for if someone/something woke Sasha up.) was commencing. It completely went over her head that 'Sasha' wasn't speaking with an accent.

 _'Sasha? Freak out? What the hell does she mean by that?'_ He wondered, before throwing that thought to the side. Courtney was relieved when she saw his confused expression, rather than the scared/pissed off look he was donning earlier, not that Duncan cared or noticed. There were much more important things to worry about.

Like how the bass girls were all nonchalantly getting dressed before his very eyes... _'Don't stare. Don't stare. Don'tstaredon'tstaredon'tstare.'_ He chanted in his mind, forcefully averting his eyes, painting the albino's cheeks a dark shade of red. As much as he had the 'bad boy' status, even he knew it was wrong to ogle unaware girls. Sad part is, he's now in the body of the one girl he would even remotely want to ogle. But, he was gonna be a gentleman...well as much of a gentleman he can be. He'd rather not face the pontential (though seemingly unlikely) wrath of the Russian girl, or her annoying ginger companion.

He opted out of getting dressed. He was partially acting out the part of the gentleman after all. Much to his luck (and partial dissapointment) Sasha slept in comfortable modest clothing: a plain baggy black T-shirt and baggy black basketball shorts. He had no actual need to get dressed since these clothes could double as normal clothes. All he had to do was slip on a pair of shoes and leave.

So with that, he left the cabin, only to be blinded once more by how bright everything was. _'How the hell does Mother Russia endure this everyday?'_ He thought in astonishment and irritation. He stood in the makeshift line of the blurry figures of campers and waited for the Duncan impostor to get out of the guys cabin. Another thing he learned while standing there is that for some reason Sasha couldn't hear well out of her right ear, and it was getting on his nerves. _'Is it clogged with wax or something?'_ He casually used his pinky to dig in his ear, before being blocked by an inanimate object. Confused, he fiddled around with it and dragged it out before realizing it was an ear plug. _'Well I feel stupid now. What else could go wrong today?'_

Unfortunately he jinxed himself, as moments later he felt the urge to double over in pain as he felt his stomach cramping up. ' _Is she sick or something?'_ Why didn't anyone notice Sasha was in this much pain? She surely shouldn't be able to endure this much pain, right? His vision was still blurry, so he attempted to blink the blurriness away, figuring it was just the left over weirdness of sleep. Nope, there was no such luck as it just stayed there. Apparently she had crappy eyesight as well. Just great.

Sasha exited the Boy's cabin, having pretty much adjusted to the change. It was a bit refreshing to not have to care so much about her well being. She could enjoy the sun light without multiple layers of sunscreen, or get the headache from the light before putting her contacts in. She stood near Eva as she awaited instruction, just in time to see Cody cowering away from her aggressive friend.

"Good Morning!" Chris said in a mock-cheery tone.. "Hope you slept well?"

"Hi Chris!" Heather said in a flirty tone. "You look really buff in those shorts."

"I know" He winked.

Sasha was dumbfounded Brook made no comment on this. Normally he would jump at the chance to insult Heather. _'Come to zink of it, vere is Brook?'_ As if summoned, Brook walked out, but it took a few seconds to register it was him. Considering he, well, like a _guy_ for once. _'It must be soldier mode,'_ she mused as her eyes scanned over his apparel.

Brook occasionally had these episodes. The military academy the two attended was pretty severe. It was essentially a slightly watered down version of boot camp, and was separated into the different sections of military: Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force, and Coast Guard (1). Brick went for the army portion, Sasha went for marines, and Brook followed Sasha to 'keep the rough boys from corrupting his little sis'. The drill instructors were constantly breathing down his neck for what he was: flamboyant, girly, and stubborn. Because of that, he was constantly overworked and screamed at. Eventually, he developed a persona to appease the instructors. It was more of a mask, and he took off the mask when he was alone with Sasha and when he returned home for the seasonal breaks.

Sometimes he would forget where he was when things reminded him of anything military. She figured it was probably the airhorn that set him off.

He was decked out in camouflage pants and matching jacket, along with combat boots. He wore no make-up, his hair was tied back, and his face held a stern gaze. He stood at attention, ignoring the quizzical gazes of some of the campers. Duncan actually did a double-take when Brook stood next to him. It was weird to have him look like a guy. It was weird that he wasn't his cheerful, possessive self that he portrayed himself as for the few days he's known him. Hell, it was weird that Duncan wasn't suffocated in a death hug on sight for being trapped in Sasha's body.

Instead Brook just stood tall, well, as tall as someone can at 5'4", and awaited the expected orders with an apathetic gaze.

"Okay!" Chris said, after a moments hesitation brought on by Brook's physical appearance. "I hope you're all ready, because the challenge begins in exactly _one minute!"_

"Oh, excuse me." Owen cut in. "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast..."

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen..." There was just something about the tone of his voice that rubbed Sasha the wrong way. "Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake!" Ah, there it was. The catch.

"Oh, so you're funny now?" Eva sneered, raising an eyebrow. She started stalking towards the smug host in a threatening manner. Sasha followed suit, ready to restrain her if she needed. "You know what I think would be funny?" Sasha immediately jumped to restrain her, along with Geoff. Geoff looped his arms around hers, while Sasha settled on grabbing her shoulder and waist to pull her back.

"Eva!" Courtney hissed. "Try to control your temper!"

This succeeded in pissing her off a _little_ bit more. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" She shouted at the amused host.

"A little." He admitted. "You have thirty seconds." Eva's expression somehow got even more furious. She looked ready to pounce, which honestly had Sasha surprised Eva allowed herself to be restrained for this long. Surely, she had the strength or at least the ambition to break the hold. Maybe she's making progress in working on her temper after all...

"Move your hands, or you'll lose them." Eva growled. Sasha blinked before realizing that Geoff had let go while she was dwelling in her thoughts, and she was still latched on like an idiot. She released her and set into a running position, until she realized the state of her real body.

 _'Vy am I in my night cloze?'_ She thought incredulously. Nothing could stop the wince that crossed her face by just _thinking_ of how fried. There is a reason she wears so much clothes. Whoever's in her body is going to be the death of her. She tapped Duncan on the shoulder, which felt weird since she was now shorter than him. It's weird not being as tall as she usually was, nevermind the fact she was looking at her own body . "Whoever you are, vy didn't you change into clozing?" She whispered.

Duncan pretty much ignored the question entirely and instead asked dumbly, "Mother Russia?"

"So it's you, Duncan?" She asked rhetorically. At least it was someone she trusted... Though god help him, if Brook found out a man was in her body. "Do you know vat is going on?"

He shook his head. "I sure didn't ask for some Freaky Friday shit." He whispered low enough for the microphones to not pick his voice up.

The reference was lost on her, so she simply ignored it. "Ve need you dressed. I do not vant my body to be fried after race." She attempted to usher Duncan to the girls cabin, before they were stopped by Chris.

"Whoa, where are you two going?" Chris asked. "I get that you like her and all, but two aren't exempt from the challenge."

It's hard to have to focus on what you had to say. Sasha knew it would be weird for Duncan to suddenly have an accent, and she needed to choose her words right. She still hasn't grasped the 'th' and 'w' sounds the English language contains, and still had the habit of rolling her r's. She attempted to match his tone, but she was still slightly off. "She fergot to put on her close." She said in the most nonchalant, Duncan-ish tone she could muster.

Luckily, Chris seemed to buy it."That can wait until after the challenge!" He cheerfully said.

"But-" Sasha tried saying, before she was cut off.

"No backing out unless you want to ruin your teams chance of winning." If that wasn't effective blackmail, she didn't know what was. "Okay runners!" Chris announced. "On your marks! Get set! Go!"

Most of the others started running immediately, and from what Sasha could tell Brook was speeding off ahead of the rest. Duncan and Sasha hesitated a bit at first, before running after the rest. Sasha was grateful that Duncan's body was fit enough to keep up with her normal stamina. Duncan on the other hand, was struggling to keep up with her since he still couldn't see anything.

After the fifth time of narrowly dodging inanimate objects, he finally exploded ," What the hell is wrong with your body?!"

Thankfully nobody was around to witness this moment, as they've either run ahead or ran a different route. The area appeared to have a shred of privacy, as Duncan wasn't censored for the usage of the word 'hell'. "My body should be fit enough to do race..." She said. "You just have to stay in shade..."

"No, why can't I see 3 feet in front of me? Why is everything so fucking bright? why the fuck is my stomach being bipolar?! Seriously! It's just deciding to be in pain, and then all of a sudden it's fine!" Duncan snapped. His arms were flush against his sides, and his balled up into fists that were beginning to tremble with his anger. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING PISSED SO EASILY?!"

It finally clicked in Sasha's head what was going on with him, or rather, the cause of his current emotional state. She flushed a dark shade of red in pure mortification. "V-vell you see...," she mumbled. There couldn't be a possible way for this situation to be any more awkward.

"OUT WITH IT!"

"I am, or vas, on my... days...," She reluctantly said. This is a conversation a girl should never have to endure at this day and age, _especially_ in the company of a man.

"Days?" He repeated in confusion, before his eyes widened. "So this is why women are so bitchy when they have PMS...," He mumbled in realization. Sasha didn't know whether to be offended by that statement or not, so she just settled with a shrug of her shoulders. Duncan sighed, attempting to calm down his newly shifting emotions "But seriously, why are your eyes so screwed up?"

"I have Fovea Hypoplasia." She received a blank stare, one she was accustomed to whenever she explained the details of her albinism. "My vision is underdeveloped, and my eyes are sensitive to light. I usually vear contacts viz UV protection, but..."

"I never put them in," He finished, sighing in frustration as he ran a hand through his newly attained, messy white locks. "How am I supposed to run when I can't see?"

"Get on back," She said simply, squatting down slightly for him to get on, even though he's slightly taller with her body.

"You want me to do, what?" He asked, looking at her incredulously. Surely she didn't just offer him of all people, a piggy-back ride?

Unfortunately for his male pride, he heard her correctly "Get. On. Back," She repeated. Was it really that hard to understand such a simple suggestion?

"No way! I'm a man!" Girl's body be damned, he still had his dignity as a man. Even if he was no longer a man... and couldn't see properly... and couldn't run in direct sunlight for too long... and was suffering through the dreaded feminine days.

As stubborn as he was, he begrudgingly resigned his fate. Sacrificing his last bit of male pride as of right then, he climbed on her back, looping his arms around her neck. And with that, Sasha set off for the main lodge, making sure to avoid the sun as much as possible.

* * *

(1)I'm using American military terms. I'm American, and most of my readers are American (according to story stats). I do have a pretty good understanding of military, my dad was in the Marines before joining army, and my boyfriend sets off for marine boot camp in September. Basically: Army is strength in numbers, Marines build up individual strength, Air Force is planes, Navy is ships, and Coast guard guards coast. That's the bare minimum, and their jobs and importance is debatable depending on who you associate with, but you can use the wonderful world of the internet to look up details if you're really interested.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

This is not an update, as addressed in the title name.

I will start out by apologizing for not updating in a year. I had a really bad case of writer's block, which lead to putting it off more and more. Procrastination is a deadly thing, people. I ended up pretty much completely forgetting the story.

A Wattpad user by the name of HannahTacoLady reminded me the story existed, and I set to work right away. I was doing reasonably well in writing the chapter, but the sad thing is... my computer's a piece of crap now.

I'm kind of a klutz and have a bad habit of dropping my computer a lot. It was doing fine-ish until it took a crippling blow courtesy of dropping it on the hardwood floors of my bedroom at my dad's house. Now the battery is screwed up, the hinge of the right side is faulty, and pretty sure I either broke or dislodged the screws connecting the bottom of one of the corners of my laptop. If I move it a certain way, it will sleep and/or shut down. I've suffered the loss of the second half the awakathon twice because of it shutting down.

But I'm not officially giving up on the story, just giving up on my laptop. Since I have netflix, which has TDI, I can continue the story on my phone. The bad news is that I can only upload it to one site until I'm able to come into contact with a computer, because I honestly have no faith that my laptop will survive that long.

It will be Fanfiction, since I have a 2600 word head start on the new chapter.

I don't how long it will take until I get a new computer, since I'm currently a NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training).


	11. An: Goodbye or see you later

Howdy loyal followers! I regret to inform that I'm potentially not continuing this story.

When I started this story I was experimenting, and now I'm struggling to continue. Plus when I started I had less of a grasp on the characters, and tried to put an effort to make this story different from the list of cliches associated with tdi fanfics, which I'm pretty sure I pulled off. Plus there's some ethical issues in my head for Brook's character that is a bit close to home, since over a year ago someone I'm close to came out as a trans girl.

There's just no spark anymore. I've been trying to get the will to continue this story for at least the past two years, but it's just failing me.

I'm considering starting Sasha and Brook's story from scratch. I dunno, I'm not promising anything. Their saga began when I was binge-reading different tdi fanfics, that I noticed had the same recurring cliches. Now I finding myself not really touching the fandom anymore, and thus lacking inclination.

I find myself wanting to write for different fandoms like Steven Universe, Code Lyoko, Dream Daddy, Teen Titans classic, Sky High, and Naruto (Which I currently have a story for, if you wanna check it out).

Goodbye and/or see you later


End file.
